The Spirit of a Nation's Freedom
by twilightnite13
Summary: Ever wondered what might happen when two items that are used for travel across a galaxy or a portal to different worlds meet, where their energies intermingle? Find out as the fate of a certain Spirit Boy of a rogue gets caught in this energy while at Skyhold from his world/universe and find himself in one where magic does not exist but things are similar, with a world at war.
1. Ch1: Spirits of Compassion and Freedom

(Hi everyone, I'm sorry If I confused any of my usual readers by posting so soon compared to the last story but seeing as somethings involving the two universes, I just HAD to make this prelude of a series involving a certain spirit boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this production, they are owned by their respected owners from their respective series.

And don't forget to read and leave any reviews that are on your minds.)

* * *

Ch.1: Spirits of Compassion and Freedom

Cole looked around as he wasn't sure how he got there. He remembered standing in front of Morrigan's Eluvian before it began to glow, but found himself in this place instead. The floor was metal, cold as ice, not made out of stone or wood like most places Cole has been. Then he looks around he heard shouts and strange sounds. The rogue can feel things around him, people getting hurt, and he knew that he must help stop the hurting in some way.

Picking up his blades, Cole walked out of the room, making himself invisible. He watched the battle with men in some kind of armor and weapons that seemed to cause instant pain to the other men in rough clothing, similar to his, who were fighting back. Cole could sense that the men in the strange black armor are concentrated on completing a goal, a goal that they knew would win them the war that they are fighting, even if they had to hurt and kill more people. The men who looked like prisoners where filled with hope and duty, fighting, dying, and killing for their cause, in the hopes of going home where their loved ones where waiting.

Not needing to deliberate on what to do next, Cole hurried, unseen, to the battle where the hurting was greatest, while cutting down more and more of the soldiers who felt like the Red Templars to the young spirit. Cole sneaked up on a soldier that seemed to be shooting blasts of energy at the prisoners as if they were mages, stopping him with a slash of his daggers across the soldier's neck. The prisoners who were pinned down saw Cole standing over the dead soldier seemed afraid of him.

"I am Cole, I am here to help." Cole told them, though they seemed more afraid because of how he looked with his hat, or how he appeared out of nowhere and killed their prisoner.

One of the prisoners, taking a chance, walked up to him, "Thanks for the help, man. Are you with that Captain America?"

"'Captain America'? Who is he? I am with no one." Cole said. He was curious about this captain with a name like America. Wondered if he was similar to The Iron Bull that he knows.

"So you're not with the guy with the blue helmet and shield?" a shorter man asked confused.

Cole turned to look at him, "I already told you, I do not know this Captain. I only helped because that is what I want to do. I help people."

"Then you need to go back in there. A lot of our boys are still in there." A man with a light Fereldin like accent said as he pointed back into the building.

Cole turned to face it as he did feel someone needing of help inside. As he began walking he said, "Then I will go to them."

"But how'd you expect to get-" The short man asked, but Cole vanished. The three prisoners looked at each other, shrugged, then hurried off to their destinations.

Inside the building Cole hurried, noticed by no one as he continued to cut down more soldiers as to help the prisoners who were still fighting inside the complex. Cole made himself visible only when he had no other choice while fighting more of the dark clad soldiers whose symbol resembled a skull with octopus tentacles curled under it.

* * *

In his command room Johan Schmidt, the leader of Hydra, had finished initializing the last of the self-destruct timers and was about to leave, when he saw something on the screen. It was a young man, with no muscle tone or armor with a large hat fighting his soldiers with nothing but sharp knives like daggers. What also surprised the leader of Hydra was how he seemed to have vanished and the HYDRA soldiers fell dead with his melee and mediaeval looking weapons while being able to become invisible, "Interesting…"

* * *

Cole had taken a turn and a man almost as short as a drawf, but with some kind of thing in front of his eyes bumped into the rogue. He fell to the ground and hurried away to where Cole came from. Hearing more voices ahead Cole continued on his way only to see two men walking out of a room, one blond with a shield the other brown with a dazed look about him almost as Templars do when too much Lyrium had gotten to them.

"What happened to you?" a voice asked from inside the room as two men came out. The blond with a helmet answered, "I joined the army."

' _They need help, one of them is hurting. I stop the hurting.'_ Cole thought as he headed towards the pair.

* * *

When Captain Steve Rogers and Sargent Bucky Barnes made it out of Dr. Zola's office they saw a young man with a large hat. The skinny young man reminded Steve of how he was before the procedure that turned him into a super-soldier.

"Stop, who are you?" Steve ordered, not taking chances with what he saw tonight.

The young man continued walking as he took Bucky over by the shoulder him and said, "I am Cole, I want to help, sent here to help. You and him."

Steve was confused by the way that this Cole spoke, but didn't have time to think of anything but only to get Bucky out of here.

The three continued their way until Steve took point as Cole helped Bucky walk despite the soldier's denial. Sgt. Barnes asked his friend, "Did it hurt?"

"Only a Little." Steve answered picking up the pace.

Looking at his friend again Bucky asked, "Is it permanent?"

"So far." The Captain replied again, not noticing that Cole was focusing on him.

Cole said suddenly, catching the other two men's attentions, "Pain, immense, excruciating, like daggers splitting the bones out from within, attempting to change me. Cannot stand it, wanted it to stop, but need to keep going, cannot let others down, let Dr. Erskine down, not after giving me a chance to serve, to help beat back the bullies."

Steve stopped and turned to Cole, "How do you know about that?"

"I can hear it, listening to the hurt, it speaks to me as a person does. Flows like the wind in a grassy meadow. I come to those that need help, and I help them." Cole said stopping.

Steve wanted more answers but he knew he didn't have time. He said, "We'll talk about this later."

Cole remained silent as he helped Bucky along. They reached a gang plank as the facility seemed to explode. The explosion near them caused the three of them to draw back and take cover from the heat of the blast.

"They seek to leave no trace, nothing to find, nothing to be used against them." Cole stated as he saw the destruction. He followed the other two up the stairs, higher, away from the flames.

When Cole and Bucky reached the top they turned to follow the Captain. That was until they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Captain America! How exciting!" A tall man with short brown hair in a black leather outfit with red pin-stripe greeted as he handed a strange looking object to the small scared man next to him. Both Cole and Steve recognized the small man as the taller man in black continued talking, "I am a great fan of your films!"

He got on the small bridge connecting the two sides as Steve did the same from his side to the other. Schmidt commented, "So Dr. Erskine was able to manage it after all."

Looking the blond soldier over, the man continued, "Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive."

Rogers suddenly punched Schmidt in the face as if it was some kind of revenge or payback for what happened to Dr. Erskine. The captain growled, "You've got no idea…"

"Haven't I?" Schmidt asked as he delivered a punch of his own.

Rogers had only enough time to use his shield to block it but the five men heard a loud clang as the Captain saw the imprint of the man's fist in his steel triangular shield.

Steve, in fear, grabbed for his gun, but before he could fire it, Schmidt had knocked it away. Cole noticed how Schmidt's eye seemed to be covering something as he concentrated on the Hydra leader then gasped in shock as he began to speak, while Steve used his feet to push Schmidt back, "Determination, colder than steel, sharpest of all weapons not letting anything getting in the way of the goal. I alone walk in the path to godhood for I am most worthy, even though I wear the face of a mortal."

Bucky looked back and forth from Schmidt and Cole as he asked confused, "What?"

"I don't like him." Cole said vanishing and reappearing behind Schmidt. Attempting to stab the Hydra leader in the back. But Dr. Zola pulled the switch causing both him and the red skull to shake, making the Red Skull aware of Cole's presence from behind. As he turned and grabbed the skinny young man by the neck, Schmidt smirked, raising him up from the ground, "Aren't you an interesting one."

Schmidt then flung Cole across the growing gap between the bridges as he landed on the Captain. Steve helped Cole up as the three watched Schmidt who stood on the edge of the retreating bridge as the leader of Hydra said, taunting the star-spangled hero, "No matter what lies Erskine have told you, you see, I was his greatest success."

He then reached under his collar and seemed to have grabbed something until he began pulling his own face off to reveal a red colored skull with no ears or a nose, but scary eyes and teeth. The revelation of the Hydra leader's true face caused both Captain America and Bucky to flinch in horror while Cole remained unnerved, like he has seen worse.

Bucky stared at the red skull like face and weakly asked his friend, "You don't have one of those, do you?

"You are deluded Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you're just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind." Schmidt, the red skull, said as he tossed his face mask away into the flames. He walked to Dr. Zola and the elevator.

"Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Schmidt declared to his three enemies as he and Zola entered the Elevator.

"Then how come you're running?!" Captain America called back trying to get Schmidt to fight more but the Red Skull just smiled as the elevator's doors closed.

"He knows that you are trying to goad him into a fight; he wants to leave before the building is no more, no matter how many of his own troops he must sacrifice. I really don't like him…" was Cole's reply after the Red Skull left.

"You're not the only one." Bucky said as they looked around.

Steve then ordered, "Come on, let's go. Up!"

They reached the highest part of the building where support beams were and Steve told Bucky, "Let's go. One at a time."

Cole helped Steve get the weakened Bucky across the railing to the beam.

Bucky began his walk as he heard Cole called out, "Just so you know, if you fall, I won't be able to catch you."

"Wonderful…" Bucky muttered as he continued on his way across the beam until he reached the midpoint. Suddenly the beam began to loosen. Not taking any chances Bucky ran till he reached the other side in time before the beam fell into the fiery explosions below.

Steve let out a sigh of relief. When he saw that his best friend made it across. Turning to Cole he said, "Ok Cole you're nex-"

But Cole was not there. Looking for the young man with the large hat, the super soldier saw him across with a surprised Bucky who turned back to Steve and shouted, "There's gotta be a rope or something!"

"Just go! Get out of here, you two!" Steve shouted back at the two across the way.

Cole grabbed Bucky by the arm and tried to pull Bucky away, trusting in the Captain's words. The Sergeant resisted even though Cole didn't let go, "NO! Not without you!"

"It's what he wants, to make sure we make it out before him, you must trust him. Have faith that he will survive." Cole told as he kept his hold on Sgt. Barnes, who refused to leave his best friend.

Seeing his friend refusing to go, Steve cursed, then looked for a way to get to them until he came up with a crazy idea that just might work. He began to bend one of the railings out of his way before taking steps back and running till he jumped as high and far as he could as explosions went off around him.

* * *

(What did you all think? I was inspired by Cole and how he wished to help people, however that also can be said true for Captain America, but I was also fascinated with the idea of the Tessaract, a powerful relic that could bend space and could open a portal to an entirely different universe that's out side of the Marvel's group of universes. So let's see how things will go for our young Spirit boy when he and the others escape from the Hydra Base.)


	2. Ch2: Wanting to help: form the Commandos

(Hey how's everyone doing during this hot week? Keeping cool? Hopefully this helps as the temperature gets a little cooler this following weeks. Let's get this chapter going.

Cole appears out of nowhere and said to the author, "You forgot to say it."

Huh? Oh, right. I do not own either Captain America or Dragon Age of any kind.

Hope you all read and review. I like to hear your thoughts.)

* * *

Colonel Chester Phillips was back at the camp and began dictating a letter to the senator about the senator's 'Prized soldier'. He sighed again, reading his writing out for the soldier to type on the type writer, "Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has been proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers Killed-In-Action. Period."

As he finished, the colonel heard the sounds of footsteps. He turned and saw the British Intelligence Officer, Peggy Carter, walking towards him and the soldier. She reported, "The last Surveillance flight is back."

She then put the picture on the table. As she and the colonel looked at it, she added, "No sign of activity."

The Colonel looked at the picture, mentally sighed, and ordered, "Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal."

"Yes Sir." The Corporal said as he left the tent, leaving the colonel and the British agent. They remained silent in each other's presence.

The Colonel walked about looking out at everything around him. He told Carter, "Can't touch Stark. He's rich and the Army's number one weapons contractor."

Agent Carter remained silent as Colonel Philips turned and reprimanded her, "YOU are neither one."

"With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions." Agent Carter told her C.O. with a clear voice, though her eyes shifted between empty space and the Colonel's hard gaze, "And I don't think Captain Rogers did either."

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions?" Philips asked sternly. He began to walk towards her, "I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. And now America's golden boy and a lot of good men are dead 'cause you had a crush."

Looking right back at him, Carter responded, "It wasn't that. I had faith."

Smirking for a brief moment, he then retorted calmly, "Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down."

Noticing the rising voices and the sounds of the soldiers outside hurrying somewhere, Colonel Phillips asked, "What the hell's going on out there?"

He exited the tent with Carter behind him. What the soldiers near the gates to their camp saw was the Captain America, leading, with three men on either side of him, and many of the captured soldiers that the colonel had believed to be have died, thanks to what Rogers did. The soldiers in the base camp moved out of the way as the parade of four-hundred or so of the freed prisoners marched their way into camp. A few were riding on the commandeered hydra tanks that some of the former prisoners were able to take with them when they fought their way out.

"Look who it is!" A random soldier called out, causing more of the resting or busy troops to come out and look, as the captain continued to lead the company of four hundred. The soldiers who were witnessing began to applaud. The men took a right into the heart of the camp. As they were getting closer, Agent Carter took her eyes off the captain to see a young man, with very pale skin, gaunt features, and a very large wide rim hat helping one of the injured soldiers walk, while the company of four hundred men marched, or rode in vehicles that were stolen from the Hydra base.

When the Captain approached the colonel, he gave the superior officer a salute and reported, "Some of these men need medical attention."

The Colonel looked on. Many of the medics responded to the calls of, "Medic we've got wounded."

"Right over here." Another called, as Colonel Philips looked back to Rogers who then said, "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

Shifting slightly, the Colonel looked away, commenting, "That won't be necessary."

Rogers looked confused for a moment, but seeing the aged colonel's semi-smile, he said, "Yes, sir."

Still semi-smiling, Col. Philips looked at Carter and asked before walking away, "Faith, huh?"

Cole, seeing the men with red crosses, could sense concern and a need to help ease the injured soldiers' pain. Letting them take the soldier he had helped walking into the base, Cole was about to make them forget about his presence, when Bucky shouted, causing everyone, including Cole, to turn to him, "HEY! Let's hear it for Captain America!"

Everyone began clapping and applauding wholeheartedly. Cole watched from the side lines, then made himself invisible. He wanted to leave, but decided to start exploring the camp. As he watched, he noticed many things were not what he had expected to find. There was a device that worked like an instant message machine, horseless carriages, medicine that seemed to make the soldier's pain become a mirage as if it was never there, weapons that shot out tiny pieces of metal that caused instant harm and possibly even instant death without worrying about sneaking and being spotted.

He tried hard to understand what this war was about. As he observed, Cole felt as though these Axis powers were similar to the Red Templars, wanting to control what they did not have, while the Allied forces were trying to free the countries that were occupied by the enemy forces, all the while trying to keep their own freedom, like the mages.

Not wanting to learn anymore, Cole noticed how everyone was packing up and heading to a place called "London". Sensing that they might need his help, Cole followed them all the way back to London, even entering one of their Qunari-like ships. He stayed awake throughout the voyage, not needing to sleep now as before, even in this strange world where nothing felt similar to Thedas.

The rest of the voyage progressed this way. Cole continued to follow the man that many called Captain America, though a few called him Steve. The spirit-boy could sense nothing within him but a selfless desire to protect people who could not defend themselves, to be their shield from any harm. The need to help and protect others made Cole intrigued by this human, almost like the Inqusitor of his world, but unlike him, Cole could sense the Captain better.

On the mission debriefing, Cole watched as Rogers began to tell them about the strange young man with the power to teleport, become invisible, and capable of reading emotions. The colonel, Philips, thought it was hogwash, and was about to ask for a psychiatric re-evaluation, when Cole appeared in a puff of smoke, holding one of the miniature tanks in his hands. Cole said, ignoring the startled expression on everyone's faces, "There's no need to, he is quite sane."

"Damn!" Colonel Philips said as he and Carter reached for their pistols, thinking that the young man on their table was some sort of new spy.

Steve, however, got between the two army officers and shouted, arms outstretched, "Wait!"

Stark, meanwhile, stared in amazement. The young man with the large brimmed hat continued to examine the tank's miniature. Cole continued speaking, more to Steve than the others, "I came with you to help. I would have told you earlier, but you were busy, and I do not like crowds…"

"You followed me all the way from Italy?" Steve asked the thin young man who put down the miniature and got off the table. The captain wasn't sure what to make about all this.

"Yes, I want to help. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

Steve, slowly lowering his arms, said, "That's okay, Cole. You just startled us when you appeared."

"Amazing…" Stark said, his face in awe as he approached Cole, "I must know how you are able to do that? Appearing out of thin air, I mean."

"I wasn't air, I was here. You didn't see me. Most people can't unless I want them to." Cole said. He stood there, completely calm. While the colonel wasn't so trusting, Carter, however, slowly lowered her gun.

Looking at the Colonel, Carter said, "It wouldn't hurt to hear why he's here or learn more about him."

The aged army officer grumbled; he didn't like the idea of a possible spy being around them but he couldn't deny that the boy did have some unique powers. Lowering his own gun, Colonel Philips asked, "Why have you come?"

"To help you." Cole said before turning his attention to Steve, "You help people, no matter where they're from or what their beliefs are; I too want to help make them safe when they are in danger. To be like you, a shield to protect others. I want to do that. I can help."

Steve gladly wanted to how this young man could help, when he heard the Colonel ask, "How? And why?"

Looking towards the older man, Cole said, "Hydra won't stop until they take away the freedom of the entire world, no matter who they must tread on. I want to stop them, to prevent a breach from happening to this world as well."

"How altruistic of you." Carter said, slightly warming up to the young man wanting to help. He appeared to be as selfless as Rogers.

Turning to the Captain, Cole continued, "I want to help. I can be hard to see, I can kill those who are hurting others. I can detect a person's feelings to harm others, prevent an ambush, prevent assassinations. I won't get in the way.

The four of them were silent. Finally, Steve said, "He helped save a lot of good men at that Hydra base. Bucky and the others can attest to that."

Colonel Philips sighed and nodded, "Very well, he'll stay."

"I won't be a burden. Tiny, no trouble at all. No notice taken unless you want them to be." Cole said as he attempted to go somewhere else.

"After Stark and his boys can get a full physical exam on him so that we know more about Cole and his powers." Colonel Philips interrupted as he stared at Cole, "Have someone watching him 24/7."

"I will like take the assignment." Peggy Carter stated. All eyes turned to the young woman who, realizing what she had said so boldly, slowly murmured, "Whenever Captain Rogers is not able…"

"Very well." Colonel Philips said. He turned back to the young Spirit boy, only to find him not standing at the very spot he was before. Everyone looked around as the colonel asked, "Where did he go?"

As they looked around, they couldn't find any trace of the young skinny man. Suddenly, they heard the sound of paper being placed on the large table and, turning towards the sound, saw the young man they were looking for. He asked, "Shouldn't we begin filling out the map that you saw when you saved Bucky?"

Everyone was stunned. Col. Philips looked as though he was going to blow a blood vessel when Carter intervened, "Y-yes… We should…"

Stark was silent, realizing what everyone else had been thinking. Rogers asked, "Hang on. How did you know about…"

"I heard you talking about where you retrieved your friend before meeting me. The sooner we stop Hydra, the safer this world will be." Cole explained, smoothing the map out for the super-soldier to write without any mistakes.

"Right…." Steve stated as he went to the map and began to write on it. Then, taking it to the bigger conference room where everyone seemed to have ignored Cole's presence, or more like they hadn't picked up on it, Rogers quickly marked the exact spots that he remembered seeing them.

"The fifth one was here in Poland, right here near the Baltic." Rogers said as he marked a spot on the map. He looked around before beginning to do the same again, "And the sixth one was… about, thirty or forty miles west of the Maginot Line."

Steve stood up and told Agent Carter, modestly, "I only had a quick look at it."

"Well no one's perfect." Peggy said dryly and she began walking away with Steve's eyes trailing after her. He placed the pencil down and followed her.

Cole remained where he was as the two returned with the Colonel. The Captain spoke, "These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra sent all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map."

Philips quickly looked at the map before ordering, "Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base."

They continued looking. The British Intelligence Agent asked, "What about us?"

Turning back to face her, Col. Philips told his two associates, "We are going to set a fire under Johann Schmit's ass."

Looking at the super-soldier, the colonel asked, "What do you say, Rogers? It's your map. You think you can wipe Hydra off it's face?"

Looking back to the large map like table, Steve Rogers glanced at all of the Hydra bases he had located and said, turning back to the colonel, "Yes, sir. I'll need a team."

Philips looked up from the report that the blond woman gave him and said, "We're already putting together the best men."

"With all due respect, sir, so am I." Rogers interjected, politely. He got a stare from both the commander of SSR and Agent Carter.

Steve began to leave the room saying, "You'll need me; I'll be at the bar."

The three, who heard him watched him go, shared a confused look. Shrugging, Col. Philips turned to the British agent and remarked, "While he's doing that, we should begin our tests of our latest recruit."

Carter nodded, turning to where he last saw the young man, "Cole?"

Seeing that he was nowhere in sight, she looked around calling, "Cole?"

"Is there a problem, Agent Carter?" Col. Philips asked as he and the blond woman saw her looking around for something.

Trying to recompose herself, Carter then said, "It would appear that Cole is no longer in the room."

"Then where the hell could he…" Philips stopped himself, realizing where the young Spirit boy would go in a city he had never been to and gave an aggravated sigh.

* * *

At the bar, the super-soldier walked through the door and after looking through the crowded pub found the best men that he thought of and went to them. After much greeting and offers of a drink for the man that help saved their lives, Steve politely declined and told them what the SSR was planning to do and that he wanted them to join him.

Dugan lowered his mug and said, "So, let's get this straight."

"We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back in?" the African–American man, Gabe Jones, asked, sounding more reluctant than he appeared.

Rogers couldn't help but nod slightly after that brief recap and said, "Pretty much."

"Sounds rather… fun, actually." Falsworth admitted, smiling despite himself as he looked to the man who saved him and the others at the table. A burp was heard and everyone turned to see the Asian–American, Jim Morita sitting there. He said, "I'm in."

Steve smiled before hearing one of the people at the table, Jacque Dernier, speaking in French to Gabe who spoke back in the French-man's native language. The two both laughed and shook hands. They noticed that everyone at the table was looking to them and before Gabe could translate, a young, soft voice said, "They also wish to join."

They turned to see Cole standing there, his hat blocking his eyes. The group of soldiers at the table saw him and couldn't help, but smile that another person they knew was there.

"If it isn't the silent assassin." Dugan joked, pleased to see the young man.

Both the captain and Cole glared at Dugan's joke. Steve asked, "Cole, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come with you and see who you had in mind. "Cole answered, still standing as he ignoring everyone who was looking at him because of his strange clothes and hat. He then said, "I also wanted to join you."

"But Cole…" Steve said, understanding the young man's need to help, since he had been in that position himself. Cole, however, interrupted, "I want to help, This entire world is in pain, not just the people, but the animals, and the very world itself is in pain… They are singing, blowing mighty as a storm, praying to their gods or god to bring someone to save them… I want to help those who are hurting."

Steve sighed, He couldn't help or begin to understand the young man's powers to sense pain. So he said, "I'll see what I can do."

He and Cole looked at Dugan who smiled, "Hell, I'll always fight. But you got to do one thing for me."

"What's that?" Steve asked, expecting the answer he was going to get.

"Open a tab." Dugan's clearly known answer was, after he had gulped down his glass. Rogers smiled, took the group's mugs and walked away to the bar as Dugan remarked, "Well, that was easy."

Everyone chuckled as the Captain went to get them more drinks. All who had agreed to be a part of Steve's team noticed Cole still standing there. Dugan asked, "Cole, Come join us!"

Cole turned to the others at the table. He could sense they wanted him to sit with them.

Feeling a smile growing on his lips, Cole breathed quietly, "Why not."

He sat down next to them, all the while sensing that hey wanted to know more about the stranger with the ability to go invisible. Gabe then addressed the rogue, "Tell us more about your home; it might help if we learn more about you seeing that you might know a great deal about us."

"Thedas, a continent at war and arguments, mages fighting for freedom after oppression and abuse, Templars fighting for order for the safety and security of others. The hurt I heard from the country sides of battlefields and villages were loud, as though my ears would bleed from the pain, from the hate." Cole said remembering the world before joining the Inquisition. He watched as the soldiers around him seemed to question Cole's sanity, but they let it drop for now and began to sing another song being played by a local musician called a pianist.

Soon all voices and noise died down to the point where only Jim was left signing. He stopped when he and Cole turned to see Peggy Carter, the seemingly cold agent of the SSR, walking into the pub. She walked passed them, wearing a red dress. Cole noticed the slight disapproving look from the young woman when she passed, but her mind was on what she wanted to say to the Captain.

She approached Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, where the two soldiers, being gentlemen, stood up to her as the agent spoke, "Captain."

"Agent Carter." Steve greeted.

"Ma'am." Bucky said, but he was ignored by the stunningly beautiful agent. Cole had walked over while listening to the SSR agent and super-soldier speaking.

"Howard has some equipment for you and Cole to try. Tomorrow Morning?" Peggy asked, curious as she stared into the eyes of the super soldier, leaving his best friend and the silent spirit boy lost in their own world.

Steve nodded before saying, "Sounds good."

She then turned to face the rest of Roger's squad who were drinking and singing away. Cole spotted Rogers looking the beautiful agent over again and his eyes returned to her. Bucky noticed it too, but Cole felt a slight twinge of... jealousy? No it was something else... something that the Spirit could not place his finger on at the moment. She looked back and remarked, slight disdain in her voice, "I see your top squad is prepping for duty."

Cole and Bucky looked back at the others who were still drinking and singing. Bucky asked, "You don't like music?"

"I do, actually." Carter remarked, her eyes still on the man before her as she then said, "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky asked, feeling how he usually did while being near a woman.

Peggy, however, kept her eyes on the blond man and answered, " With the right partner."

Cole sensed a warmth coming from the captain, swelling up inside him, as Carter bid, "0800, captain."

She then turned and walked away. Bucky followed her with his eyes. Cole was about to say something when he felt an arm around his and noticed he was being pulled away by Carter who she said, "And you are to come with me, back to the base. Howard needs your help to identify what Captain Rogers found at the Hydra base."

"But I only..." Cole said, trying to return to the Captain and Bucky. However, one look from the obviously angry agent made Cole silent; Carter's anger was not noticeable to the eye but only by someone with his unique abilities to sense emotions.

* * *

When Cole and Carter left, Bucky remarked, feeling as though his world was turned upside down, "I'm invisible."

Turning to his friend, Bucky said, "I'm turning into you and Cole. It's like a horrible dream."

"Don't take it so hard." Rogers reassured, patting his friend on his shoulder. He continued, "Maybe she's got a friend."

Bucky couldn't help but scoff in reflex, which made him realize that what Steve said to him was something he had said to Steve before both of them had joined the army.

* * *

When they arrived, Cole was greeted by a very irate colonel and a very eager scientist. Cole went along with the scientist. He overheard the colonel thinking that armed guards or even locking the young man up would force him to follow orders. Carter, however, countered that Cole might have a good reason for his actions.

When they entered the lab, Cole was asked by Howard Stark to sit on an examination table as a woman came with a syringe. Seeing the object, Cole asked, "What is she going to do?"

"It's okay; she's going to take some of your blood, just so we can learn more about your powers and try and understand them." Stark said, trying to calm the spirit boy down.

Cole, however, turned and asked, "And try to copy them into others? Trying another attempt to create a super-soldier army?"

Stark was very stunned that this young man was able to figure out what the colonel and he planned to do with the boy's blood.

"How do you know that?" One of the scientists asked. The nurse looked a bit nervous, standing there with her syringe; her eyes darted between the head scientist and the young man with the large rim hat.

"I can hear it from you like a leaf in the wind, winding, flowing, towards me. " Cole said as he just stood there, "And you won't find what you are looking for in my blood."

Raising a brow skeptically, Howard Stark asked, "Why?"

"You'll see." Cole said before the nurse inserted the needle into the young man's arm and drew as much of his blood as possible.

When Stark got a small sample of the spirit's blood under a device called a microscope, he looked baffled as there wasn't any sign of cells or even what would usually be found in blood. When questioned about this, Cole innocently asked, "What do you mean? I told you you wouldn't find what you were hoping for."

"This is scientifically impossible, a humans have at least enzymes or cells in their blood." Stark said as he kept looking through the different blood samples that were of Cole. But the spirit boy asked, curious at the scientist's words, "What are enzymes and cells?"

"Umm..." Stark started. Obviously cells and enzymes where a requirement for school learning, even if it was during a war. So the head scientist of the SSR wondered where this body came from to be so unaware of such obvious things.

Their talk was interrupted as Agent Carter, or Peggy, as Cole liked to call her, came in and told the billionaire that it was time to discover more about Cole. Stark, sighing in defeat, nodded for the boy to follow the woman out of the laboratory. The two entered a small room with a large mirror on the wall behind the seat were Peggy was sitting. Cole sat down before the guards could lead him to the seat and asked, "Are you going to ask about me now?"

"Y-yes..." Peggy asked, surprised that he found out so soon why they had brought him into the room to be questioned or interrogated.

Cole sat down and waited, like a little school boy. Carter was surprised at how well behaved Cole was. She began to ask, "Where are you from?"

"The Fade." Cole answered.

Blinking, Carter asked, "The Fade? What is the Fade?"

"It is where people go when they sleep, a world were Spirits and Demons live, living along side each other, but not together."

"Spirits & Demons?" Carter asked, a bit perplexed, afraid that she was dealing with someone that wasn't able to tell the difference between reality and fantasy.

Cole, however, lowered his head and stated, "You're afraid... Afraid that I'm broken in my head..."

Carter tried to think of something to calm Cole down, but her words came out as stammering.

"A blessing? Thinking that he was sent to help us, could be of help to the captain. 'Poor boy, can't tell the difference between the real world and a fantasy.' 'He must have been hit in the head too much as a child.' 'Need to replicate more, need more like him, create an army to turn the tide of the war...'" Cole stated looking towards the one sided mirror.

Taking a chance at believing in Cole's story, Carter kept faith that this young man wasn't insane but was telling the truth. She asked, "Are you a spirit or demon?"

"At first I didn't know what I was, I thought I as a ghost, helping ease the hurting of others. I made a friend, he wasn't afraid of me... But someone revealed what I was and I lost my friend and I remembered what I am again." Cole answered.

"Why was your friend lost? Was he killed?" Carter asked, beginning to feel even more sorry for him.

"No... He's alive, but Lambert revealed that I was a demon... The spell he used on me. It helped me remember what and who I was, but that made my friend turn from me."

"Why?"

"They were taught that Demons and Spirits are one and the same... don't belong in their world thinking we're parasites trying to take what they don't believe we belong."

"Where you're from, what is the difference between a Spirit and Demon?" Carter asked, wanting to know more, still having faith.

"Demons are similar to Spirits but different, as day is from night. Ice from Fire. They are named after and formed from anything dark and considered bad to humans, like Pride, Hunger, Fear, Doubt, Desire, Rage, Envy, Despair, Sloth, and Terror. Spirits have no need to remain or even want to stay on that side of the veil, the wall that separates the Fade from there. Demons want to enter the waking world, wanting to become real like those that they visit. Spirits however help strengthen the dreaming person's souls by visiting them in their dreams. Demons and Spirits do not usually enter the real world unless there is a tear in the veil, and when they possess someone."

"If demons are named after the bad things and vices of the world, does that mean Spirits are named after the good things and virtues?" Carter asked, curiously.

"Yes, Compassion, Wisdom, Hope, Justice, Command, Love, Faith, Honor, Learning, Purpose, and Valor." Cole explained, happy that Carter was curious and could tell the difference.

"If you're from The Fade and if it is home of Spirits and Demons, does that mean you are either a spirit or a demon?" Carter asked, unintentionally making Cole become saddened.

"As I said, but after I realized that I made mistakes and became a demon I remembered that I was a spirit." Cole said.

"Became a demon?"

"Just as someone can do good or bad things, spirits and demons can become either depending on their circumstances. I lost sight of what I was and thought that my mistakes were what were needed to help, but instead I had become something that I was not. A demon..."

"And you unknowingly became one when you came from the Fade?" Carter asked. Cole nodded sadly.

* * *

Seeing that Cole wasn't up to answering any more questions, Peggy finished for today, letting Cole have the run of the premises. As he walked, Cole felt a pain in his head. This caused him to not only hold his head and ears tightly, but also to fall to the ground, appearing to everyone in the room. Getting up, past the pain, Cole went to the source of that terrible pain like noise.

He arrived in time to see Howard being helped up by some of his staff as glass littered the floor around him. Howard coughed. He looked like a bomb had gone off nearby.

Cole approached one of the containers of glass and looked at the thin rectangular container. It looked similar to the projectile weapons the rogue saw in the Hydra base when he arrived in this world.

Turning back to Howard, Cole made himself visible to the scientist and asked, "What happened? What did you do?"

With his ears still ringing and his head hurting terribly, Howard spoke, "We were experimenting with the power source of the Hydra weapon that Rogers brought in."

Getting back on his feet and turning to his staff, Howard Stark spoke to them. Everyone ignored Cole approaching. Stark stepped inside the containment area, and picked up a marble sized piece of the energy, "Now until we're sure of it's full capabilities I'm placing that energy pack off-limits to everyone. Is that understood?..."

Howard stopped talking when he saw the Spirit-boy holding on to a piece of the energy and was shocked to find that it hadn't done anything harmful to the young man yet. Feeling eyes on him, Cole turned to the shocked and astounded expressions of those in the science division and innocently asked, "What?"

"Cole… how are you?" Howard asked, approaching the young man, but Cole was still confused as to what they were afraid of.

"It feels like Lyrium." Cole said holding the piece of energy in his hand. Seeing that they were confused on what Lyrium was, Cole said, "A crystal in my world which helps Templars and Mages to do what they do."

Still nervous, Howard cautiously approached and requested, "Cole... I'm going to need you to put that back where you found it. Okay?"

Sensing his fear, Cole complied and placed the marble sized energy into its clip again. Stark then said, "I'll be back. I need to tell Colonel Phillips about my latest discovery. Turning to Cole, he asked, "Could you stay right there and wait?"

"It's so amazing, how is he was not burnt when he came into contact with those things? What is he? Need to tell Philips. It might be a new break through." Cole recited Stark's thoughts, after seeing Stark leaving the lab quickly.

After some minutes of waiting, Cole turned his head sharply to the side before the rogue spoke, "'Oh ain't he the man I can have. Need to take him. Mustn't let that British harlot grab her hooks in another good looking man."

"Huh?" Stark's assistant asked confused. He was still not used to Cole reciting the thoughts and feelings that go on in a person's head.

Cole however vanished, making it impossible for the scientist to get his answers.

* * *

Steve Rogers, A.K.A. Captain America, had just come back to the base at 0800 sharp as he approached a blond haired woman and asked, politely, "Excuse I'm looking for Mr. Stark."

"He's in with Colonel Phillips." The woman said, absently, as she continued to read the paper.

Steve decided to wait, standing there as long as needed. Suddenly, the woman turned and did a once over of who she was talking to said, "Of course, you're welcome to wait."

Steve waited, leaning on a desk, as the woman turned the paper she was reading to show the Super Soldier the headlines, "I uhh… I read what you did."

Steve saw that the headline read, "400 PRISONERS LIBERATED". Feeling slightly flustered and unsure of himself, Steve said, "Oh, the… that."

An awkward silence enveloped between them as the woman gained a merticulous smirk on her lips. She noticed how the hero had watched her sitting in her position, with one leg crossed over the other. Feeling warm in his cheeks, Steve remarked, still tongue tied, "Really, it's not a big deal."

Getting up, the woman replied, "Tell that to their wives."

"I don't think they were all married." Steve pointed out, feeling more flustered. Never in his life had anyone ever looked at him that way before. And to tell the truth, it was scaring the Super Soldier greatly. He turned to look away, but the woman came closer to him.

She was standing some inches from him as she said to him, "You're a hero."

"Well, that depends on the definition, Really." Steve said, stuttering, not noticing until he felt the woman's fingers around his tie.

"The women of America, they owe you their thanks." She stated as she pulled Steve up to his feet and away from any prying eyes, "And seeing they're not here…"

She stopped talking when her lips clamped down on Steve's. He tried to pull away, but he didn't want to hurt her, which made him powerless on trying to get away. He heard the sounds of something appearing and a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and wrenched the super soldier away. Turning to see who it was, Captain America was surprised to find Cole there, a dagger pointed at the woman as he hissed, dangerously, "You tried to hurt her."

Steve was confused by his words when he turned to his left and saw Peggy Carter standing there, in her uniform. She looked stunned and apparently heartbroken at seeing the man she had taken an interest in kissing another woman.

Carter was so devastated by what she had seen she didn't hear Cole's words. She hardened herself emotionally and said, "We're ready for you, if you're not otherwise occupied."

Cole was about to explain when Steve went after her. Turning, angrily at the blond woman Cole, kept his dagger close to her as he said, "Your desires ruined their chances of being happy…"

He lowered his dagger held arm and raised his free one to her face as he said one word, " _Forget_."

A soft flash of light came from his hand and the woman's eyes blanked for a moment before she returned to what she was doing. Cole may not have liked what she did, but he wasn't going to harm her because of this. He needed the people of the SSR to trust him so that they would agree to let him help them. Killing any of their staff wouldn't be exactly a good way to gaining their trust. So he made her forget the harm she had done and live on, forgetting her desirous ego.

When his job was done, he went to find Steve and Peggy. When he found them he could feel their hurt feelings as though it was on the air, a wind pushing against him, keeping him from getting closer.

"Peggy that wasn't what you thought it was." Steve said, trying to explain.

"I don't think anything, Captain, not one thing. You always wanted to be a soldier, and now you are, just like all the rest." Peggy shot back, feelings of betrayal overcoming her reasoning.

Cole appeared in front of them as he said, "It wasn't his fault, that woman's to blame for the hurt you feel."

Peggy, too angry to listen said, "Stay out of it, Cole."

"Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven't been fondue-ing?" Steve asked, his hurt feelings over clouding his own original mindset.

Peggy stopped, looked at Steve and Cole slightly irate, then turned around and walked away snapping, "Neither of you still don't know a bloody thing about women."

Her words confused Steve as he left to find Stark. Cole went with him, figuring it would be better to do so than to not be able to learn about this world, especially things such as Fondue.

"It's just Cheese and bread my friends." Stark said, after laughing at the alarmed tone in Cole's voice about what he thought it was.

"Really? I didn't think…" Steve began

"Nor should you, pal." Howard said, following him inside the laboratory, "The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked."

"The Iron Bull said the same thing to me once when he tried to explain how to be with women." Cole said, drawing the attention as Cole was staring at the vehicle that was called a "Motorcycle" on the lift.

"I still don't understand what that means." Cole told them, innocently.

"Well… Me, I just concentrate on work, which at the moment is about making sure that you and your men do not get killed." Howard placed his hand on some sort of fabric, "Carbon Polymer. Should withstand your average German bayonet."

Turning to the two next to him, Howard corrected himself, "Although, Hydra's not going to attack you with a pocket knife."

He then walked over to Steve's former iron shield and tapped on it, "I hear that you're kinda attached?"

"It's handier than you think." Steve told the scientist as Cole showed his daggers.

"And you Cole, You're still attached to those things?" Howard asked, hoping Cole would see fit to update his rather antique means of fighting.

"Yes. They're all I have of Thedas, I need to hold on to them until I can go back." Cole stated, the longing to return evident in his voice. But they could tell that Cole did want to stay and help them in their war.

Howard nodded, "I took the liberty of coming up with some options, well mostly for you, Rogers."

Stark showed them an arrangement of shields that looked as though they would do more harm than used as defense weapons. Cole looked over and spotted what Steve was looking at. It was a regular, circular like shield that with no special features such as a gun barrel or missile launchers. Cole noticed some thin metal, made from the same kind as the shield, dropping to the floor when Steve pulled the shield out, "What about this one?"

"No, no, that's just the prototype." Stark said, trying to turn the captain's attention to his final products.

After feeling how light it was in his hands, Steve looked to his friend and asked, "What's it made out of?"

"Vibranium." Howard answered, before explaining about the metal's properties, "It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbing."

"And these?" Cole asked, holding up the small pieces of metal as well.

"They're left over Vibranium ores that we have after we made the shield." Howard said. Cole, felt the need to draw one his daggers and test it against Vibranium.

"How come it's not standard issue?"

"It's the rarest metals on Earth. What you're holding there, and those two chunks that Cole has in his hands are all we got." Stark answered.

"You quite finished, Mr. Stark?" Peggy Carter asked, walking to the three men, "I'm sure that the Captain has some unfinished business."

Holding the shield up and, his anger calmed down, Steve stood still and posed with the shield, asking her, "What do you think?"

Peggy however pulled a pistol from the table, aimed it at him and fired repeatedly. Steve quickly used the shield to defend himself. The bullets hit the shield, and dropped to the floor. Cole remained still as he had sensed Peggy didn't wish to kill Steve for what had happened earlier, not yet.

Cole looked and saw that each bullet had become dented from the impact of Cap's shield. This meant that if a shield could do that, then his daggers could not only be use offensively but defensively as well. Stark rose hesitantly when the gunfire stopped.

Feeling more relaxed, Peggy exhaled, "Yes, I think it works."

Placing the pistol on the table, Peggy walked passed the three males and out the way of the three that had come in earlier. Cole noticed a set of particular looks on both Steve's and Howard's faces as Rogers pulled out a small piece of paper for Stark to see. Steve said, "I have some ideas about the uniform."

"Whatever you want, pal." Howard replied, taking the piece of paper.

Cole then asked Howard, "Can you forge this Vibranium with the metal of my daggers in order to make to make them stronger?"

"You got it, buddy." Howard said, still in the amazed tone. He looked to see that Cole had left him to do just as was asked of him with the daggers. And knew he had A LOT to do.

* * *

(Whoo… that was tough to do… I hope everyone likes it and will continue to even after I complete this. What will happen to Cole's daggers when Vibranium gets mixed in with the metals of his world? Find out next time in the next chapter. Also please tell me that I am keeping true to Cole's personality. I don't want to change or hinder him by my take on him. Tell me how to have Cole speak and when he uses his powers to recite the thoughts and feelings in other people. Like how he does in Dragon Age: Asunder and Dragon Age Inquisition.)


	3. Ch3: Spirits in battle: Doubts and Loss

(Hey everyone! how you guys been? You all having a great summer? Well guess what. I'm going to make it greater because not only have I completed one of my stories' chapters but another one as well! I cant wait to see what you all think. Do you like how this story is going? Please let me know if you do or don't I want to hear what you all thought and what you think might happen later in this and the next chapter.

Disclaimer I do not own anyone from the Marvel Cinema or Dragon Age They belong to their respective owners.

Cole appears out of nowhere as he told the readers: "And please don't forget to read and review.")

* * *

A great amount of time passed before the Howling Commandos under the command of Captain America began their missions. Though Cole had some time adjusting to the soldiers' world and their technology, he was fitting into the routine of following orders and engaging in hand to hand combat, well how to fight without his weapons, which proved less disastrous than trying to train him in using side arms. Stark was still amazed with how well the Vibranium had mixed with the unidentified metals found in Cole's daggers, making them not only stronger but more durable than the pure Vibranium in Roger's shield. When asked about what the metal in his daggers were, Cole just said that they were Silverite, a metal found in his world Thedas.

Thinking it was silver from his world, Stark did every test to prove it to be regular silver. However, the majority of the metal's composition and weight were different from what one would normally find in metal. So Stark had to concede to Cole's story of being from another world. He'd need to bring up the issue of Cole's dagger composition at the next meeting.

Because Cole was never officially apart of the military of any nation, he was given the honorary title of first lieutenant, well Colonel Philips did it just to have some control over the spirit-boy, IF he was what he claimed to be.

* * *

At the next meeting, Captain Rogers and, to the surprise of the other three prominent members, Cole was in attendance. Colonel Philips had projected an image of the supposed location of the first of the Hydra Bases on the map.

Cole approached the projection on the screen and looked at it in awe, "It looks like…a living painting."

Howard was smiling at the naivety of the young man, "Your analogy astounds me."

Cole was ignoring the scientist. A smile began to form on his withered face in amusement of what he saw, and, turning to the people in the SSR, he asked, "Is it magic?"

"No, not magic, science." Howard corrected. Cole moved to touch the screen as if it was a window into what was being seen, but couldn't. All he felt was the fabric of the screen instead of the wood that was shown in the picture.

"Science…That word reminds me of the mechanisms that the dwarves made back in Thedas." Cole commented as he continued to watch.

Getting annoyed by the childish display demonstrated by Cole, Colonel Philips cleared his throat and said, "Let's get this meeting underway."

While everyone was busy getting the meeting back on track, Cole was still standing, blocking view from everyone else. Peggy went to the young man with the large hat and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Cole, it's time for the meeting."

"Huh?" Cole asked looking back at her, and then at everyone at the meeting table before uttering a mesmerized, "Oh."

A second later, Cole disappeared. Peggy sighed, "Sir, he can't help but be fascinated by what he discovers about our world."

"You still actually believe that hogwash of a story of his?" the colonel asks her with a look.

"If you remembered, colonel, my science staff did every test that we know and, by all counts, we haven't found anything other than the fact that he appears like an ordinary young man. And his daggers are made from a metal that is similar to ours but whose composition is a variable different." Howard said in defense of Cole.

"What about any waste or urine samples?" The colonel asked, still trying to retain some sense of reality he believed the others had lost.

Howard shared a glance with Steve and Peggy, unsure how to answer that. The super soldier answered, "That's the thing sir…It really seems Cole doesn't eat…"

"Don't be silly Rogers, everyone has to eat." The colonel said.

"Actually nearly everyone in our unit saw Cole sit there only because Howard or I asked him to, but he never went to get anything to eat or drink. When I asked him why, he only said 'I don't eat.' Guess spirits don't need to eat our food." Steve said as he brought up the point.

"Terrific." Philips sighed as he leaned back, "But what about those abilities of his; is there any way for us to duplicate it into our boys?"

"Again we need DNA samples to even attempt a procedure and…"

"And because of how his blood does not have any evidence of DNA, there's no chance of creating an army of his kind of special abilities…" The colonel finished for Stark, annoyed.

"Sir, why are we even trying to figure out how Cole works when we have his full support?" Rogers asked. Actually, he believed Cole and was willing to give him a chance.

"We don't know that for certain, Rogers; we only have his word, and no one in real life is that altruistic." Colonel Philips answered. He was still having doubts about Cole even after everything the rogue did for them in the SSR's fight against Hydra.

Unbeknownst to them, Cole was still standing there, listening to what they were saying, invisible to them. Not wanting to hear anymore, Cole left. He walked over to where the other of Captain America's Howling Commandos were gathered, and stood alone, looking outside, unseen by the patrons in the bar.

Bucky must have been able to see him since he went over and asked, "Cole. You okay?"

Cole was stunned by this, but he lowered his head and muttered, "Pidder padder, can't be certain of his word, can't be certain of his mind, he goes to and from, no sense of control or loyalty. Need to discipline him. Need to be assured that they're loyal to us."

Bucky, learning how to translate Cole's way of reciting thoughts and emotions asked, "This about the colonel?"

"He believes that there's no guarantee of loyalty unless there's some control by the government, that it would make everyone safe. He needs to trust people's intentions by how they act instead of the words they say." Cole answered. Sitting on the counter of the bar, he rocks back and forth, his leg kicking in a repeating rhythm on the wall.

Bucky sighed, "I can somewhat guess how the colonel may feel; but after you risked your life to save mine and the others at that prison as well as while we're on missions… But sometimes the affinity of people can only get you so far, and you need to prove yourself on the field and keep going until you can't move no-more."

Bucky went back to the bar to have a drink, leaving Cole alone with his thoughts.

* * *

After the outfits for Rogers and Cole were completed, the Howling Commandoes began their offensive on every Hydra base in Europe. They had the most difficult and impossible looking of all missions because they were a small unit; but they always pulled through, thanks, in a great part, to the actions of Captain America and Cole.

Cole was able to be just as helpful and then some as he had said he'd be on the battlefield as well as out of it. His ability to sense emotions and intentions of others helped them find more spies of Hydra, even in the SSR. Unfortunately, every one of the Hydra spies had committed suicide by ingesting a secret cyanide pill before anyone, even Cole, could stop them.

While in the field, Cole's powers also proved useful. He was successful at sneaking into other Hydra prison camps, free the inmates and was able to minimize the risk involved in their escapes. He also proved invaluable as he was able to detect an ambush or an assassin while working with the commandoes. Whenever the camera man or any new personnel tried to talk to him, Cole made himself invisible. When asked why he behaved this way, he said he didn't like being near them. The Commandoes didn't push it any further. Each of the unit's members became more confident, believing in Cole, and looked to him as one of their own. Thanks to the efforts of every one of the Howling Commandoes, the Hydra bases were taken out one by one, sometimes two when the situation called for it. Their mission took then entire year of 1944 to complete as the next year be the year that changes everything.

* * *

"You are failing!" Schmidt roared, outraged. He was standing with Dr. Zola at that last of his facilities, which was destroyed and turned into a rubble with no surviving Hydra agent alive. It was now 1945 and Schmidt was furious that they have been delayed for an entire year.

"We are close to an offensive that will shake the planet; yet we are continuously delayed, because you are incapable of outwitting not only a simpleton with a shield, but also a stray with a pair of daggers!" Schmidt shouted, making his disappointment and anger evident at the loss of their facilities.

"This is hardly my area of expertise. I merely developed the weapons. I cannot fire them." Dr. Zola explained to his leader.

The Red Skull glared as he leaned his face at the doctor as he growled, "Finish your mission doctor before the American finishes his."

"Sir!"

A Hydra soldier shouted, as he pulled a sole survivor before Schmidt and Zola. The Red Skull's anger was at its boiling point, when the survivor shouted, "I'm sorry, Herr Schmidt! We fought to the last man."

This report made Schmidt even more rage filled. He drew his own personal pistol and aimed it at the survivor. When he saw this, Dr. Zola turned away; even he knew that this would make Schmidt feel even more hatred. He heard his as his leader spat, "Evidently not."

He fired, causing the survivor's body to dissolve into atoms. With that nuisance out of the way, the Red Skull turned to the minute scientist and growled, "You must move everything that is needed for our project back to our main base. And if you are able, find a means to rid us of those two thorns from our sides."

"Y-y-yess… Herr Schmidt… Hail, Hydra!" Zola answered, fearful for his life now more than ever. He hurried to a transport to return to his laboratory as soon as possible.

Schmidt scowled and tightened his fist, _'Curse them. Curse that captain and his friends. I will make my goals real, as it is my destiny. Nothing will stop me.'_

" _ **I lIkE tHe TaStE oF yOuR HaTrEd. IT'S DELICOUS**_ **!"** A garbled, growl of a deep voice sounded from everywhere around Schmidt. Behind him there was a bubbling pool of what could be described as lava oozing its way to the surface.

" _ **Do YoU hAtE tHaT cApTiAn? HaTe ThAt ThInG?**_ **"** the voice asked again as the pool of lava grew wider.

"Yes. I hate zem. I hate zem both. They get in the way of my goal of conquest!" Schmidt answered, his fists tightening.

The voice laughed, heartlessly. It continued barking like before and answered, **"** _ **ExCeLlEnT AnSwEr. YoU aRe InDeEd LiKe HiM, lIkE tHe ElDeR oNe. I'lL SeRvE yOu As LoNg As YoU kEeP fEeDiNg Me ThIs DeLiCoUs HaTrEd!**_ **"**

"What is your name? How can I know of your intentions?" Schmidt asked, looking around for the source of the voice when he heard a bubble pop. Turning behind him, he saw the pool of lava appearing to grow larger as the maniacal laugh emerged from the lava pool. The next thing that the Red Skull saw were two thin, inhuman (No pun intended) hands, two fingers and one thumb push the pool of lava open as a large bulky mass stood up as tall as him. From the part of the mass closest to him, shot out a bird shape mass of lava with two yellow burning eyes like sockets, with no pupils or irises. The bottom half of this creature was thin and seemed to expand at the bottom of the large mass and the section of it that touched the ground.

Schmidt let out a cry of shock and fell backwards. Two of his soldiers came running, hearing their leader's cry, and aimed their weapons at the lava like monster. However, before they could shoot, the monster let out an enraged roar and sent a powerful jet of super-hot fire at them, causing their energy weapons to explode, vaporizing their already charring bodies.

The creature then 'slid' over to Schmidt. Leaning its head closer to him, without moving its mouth, it called out, **"** _ **CaLl Me RaGe, My LoRd!**_ **"**

Rage then lowered his body in a bow like manner. Schmidt suddenly found himself smiling at this new, powerful, and obedient servant.

* * *

Captain America and his commandos were waiting on a snow covered mountain top where James Morten Wardsworth and Cole were on surveillance. The British officer peered through binoculars, whereas Cole was sensing with his powers.

While sensing for the small man's emotions, Cole heard Bucky ask, "Remember when I made you ride the cyclone on Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve asked, remembering that particular event.

"This isn't payback, is it?" Bucky asked, slightly nervous about how high they were above the surrounding terrain.

Steve looked over at the line that He, Gabe, Bucky, and Cole would use to zip line onto the Train when it arrived. Steve then answered, "Now why would I do that?"

"We're right, Dr. Zola's on that train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going they must need him bad." Gabe reported. He had used one of the captured Hydra communications devices to eavesdrop on the Hydra messages. Cole was still amazed by these advances in messaging.

He suddenly turned his head 20 degrees to the right, indicating he was sensing the person that their unit was looking for. Wardsworth noticed the train some seconds after Cole did. Wardsworth then said, "Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil."

Cap put his pulley on the line, instructing his away team, "We've only got about a ten minute window. Miss that window and we're bugs on a windshield."

"Mind the gap." Wardsworth advised, jokingly. Cole however politely declined the use of a pulley, but he drew his daggers and waited.

"Better get moving, bugs!" Dugan called out. Deep down Cole could sense that Dugan was hoping that the others would come back alive from this mission.

The Frenchman in the group, Jacque, signaled the right time for each of the away team to begin zip lining down to the train. Cole, however, appeared behind Gabe on the train as all four of the away team went along to a good secured entry point inside the train. Cole nodded to Gabe who nodded back and held his rifle in hand. He and Cole were supposed to move along on top of the train while Bucky and Steven went through it.

The moment the two went inside, Cole stopped suddenly; his expression was that of shock. Concerned, Gabe went to the spirit, shouting over the wind, "Cole! What is it?!"

"'We've got him, the American will die here, Schmidt mustn't fail! Need to kill him before Schmidt kills me!'" Cole said, before explaining, "It's a trap!"

Cole disappeared, leaving Gabe to go on ahead, outside. He prayed that the captain and Bucky were safe.

* * *

Steve and Bucky continued walking through the strange compartment on the train, Steve crossed the coupling first before entering the next car. As soon as he, did the doors between the two Brooklyn friends shut, separating Bucky and Steve. Steve was worried as Hydra soldiers came in and forced Bucky into a fire fight, having the sergeant take cover behind the crates for protection from the enemy gunfire.

A whirling humming sound went off behind Steve. He turned around to see a heavily armored Hydra soldier with a contraption that had barrels connected to his arm by metal rings that had triggers.

Wanting to get this done quickly so that he could go on to help Bucky, Steve fired his pistol at the heavily armored soldier. Whether the bullets missed him or not, the Soldier kept his two arm cannons on the captain and fired twice, forcing Steve to hide behind some of the crates.

" _Stop him! Fire again!"_ A voice, belonging to none other than Steve's target, Dr. Armin Zola, said from the train's PA system.

The soldier obeyed and he fired, causing Steve to hide behind his Vibranium shield. The soldier shot at Steve for a second time, sending the captain's shield across the hall. Just as it looked like Hydra would've won, Cole appeared, using his daggers to absorb the shot. To their surprise, the daggers were able to absorb the energy of the blast effortlessly, even making them stronger. Cole then ran up and slashed at the Hydra soldier with his daggers, giving Steve time to retrieve his shield. The soldier used the metal rings on his arms to block the attacks, but the weight of the device on him made him too slow to evade. One spin kick forced the soldier away. Before he could fire, he noticed the young man with the large rim hat smiling before disappearing. Steve jumped onto and rode a crane of sorts that was attached to the top of the compartment. The shield absorbed the shot and he kicked the soldier down and slammed his shield carrying fist into his face, knocking the soldier out, with a broken nose and some serious fractures. Cole was seen standing across from Steve, at the unconscious man's right. The spirit said, "Hurry!"

Steve picked up the unconscious soldier's arm and used the cannon like weapon to blast the door open. Picking up his shield, Steve hurried, with Cole, to help Bucky. Steve looked through the compartment's window to see Bucky behind crates, down to his side arm, which was empty. Cole wanted to use his power to appear behind the Hydra Soldier and finish him off, but Steve had another idea. Signaling for Cole to wait and hide behind the other side of the door's wall, Steve pulled out his own pistol and, pressing his back to the wall, slammed his fist to the button that opened the door.

Bucky looked up to see Steve gesturing that he was going to give his friend his own pistol, Bucky nodded and waited. It was done, perfectly. Cole watched as Steve tossed Bucky his gun; Bucky dropped his own, catching Steve's. The super soldier then ran at the rack, slamming his shield into a crate, sending it flying towards the Hydra soldier who got out of the way, only to find Bucky standing there waiting for him.

Seeing the Hydra soldier come out of his hiding spot, Bucky took quick aim and fired, killing the soldier. Cole approached as did Bucky, walking to Steve as the brunette said to his best friend, "I had him on the ropes."

"We know you did." Steve said, acknowledging his friend's silent thanks.

* * *

The soldier with the double cannon stood right back up, even though he was injured enough to be out for a month. They watched as the soldier began to become ignited in an unnatural display of fire, making his appearance seem less human and more monstrous. The soldier moved like a puppet, raised its arms, and a combination of energy and flames shot out. Steve, noticing this, sped over to protect his two friends, "GET DOWN!"

The blast from the burning soldier was powerful enough to cause Steve to fall backwards. Cole was forced away from him, hitting a wall, while Bucky was slammed into the opposite wall.

" _ **NoW tO bUrN tHe CaPtAiN aNd ThAt ThInG fOr My MaStEr.**_ **"** The soldier said, his voice more distorted and angry than anyone had ever heard before.

Dr. Zola, who had been watching all this, commented, "What is zat?"

He saw the creature that Schmidt had called a "Demon"; but being a man of science, Zola didn't believe that the lava looking creature was indeed a demon until he witnessed what was happening to the heavy armored soldier.

" _Fire again! Kill him, Now!"_ Zola ordered from somewhere on the train, conveying his orders through the PA system.

The Soldier roared, **"** _ **I dOn'T tAkE oRdErS fRoM cOwArDs LiKe YoU, hUmAn!**_ **"**

Cole got up and sensed what was in the soldier, "Fires burning, aching, everything must burn. It's so hot, want to burn everything. Kill the Captain. Kill the thing. They're thorns in my master's side, will burn everything."

"Huh?" Bucky asked, noticing the soldier ready to fire again.

"That's not the Hydra soldier anymore. It's a demon!" Cole cried out as he grabbed his daggers and rushed to engage the demon. But the power of both the energy and flames made it impossible for Cole to get too close; he had to teleport next to Steve, covering him by blocking with his daggers.

Bucky picked himself up and, holding on to Steve's shield, began firing his remaining bullets at the burning soldier. They seemed to have absolutely no effect on him at all. The soldier however howled, enraged, and snarled, **"** _ **YoU iNsEcT! I'lL bUrN tHe MaRrOw FrOm YoUr BoNeS!**_ **"**

A shot from the demon-possessed soldier bounced off the shield. This sent Bucky flying out of the hole in the train cart they were in, but he managed to hold on to one of the railings of the blown open wall for dear life.

Thinking quickly, Cole and the Captain, got up. While Steve threw his shield at the Abomination, Cole appeared behind it and ran his daggers through the creature's back. A second before each attack landed, the fires stopped and the body went limp for some reason.

After seeing that the soldier was down for good this time, both Steve and Cole hurried to the hole in the side of the Train. Steve cried out, "Bucky!"

"Hang on!" Steve told his friend and went to climb after him.

Cole looked towards Steve and Bucky, knowing that the railing Bucky was hanging on to was going to break. Cole said to the captain, "Catch me."

He then appeared between them. Steve grabbed onto Cole's hand as the spirit reached for Bucky. However, to both of their horror, they saw Bucky lose his grip and fall to the cold icy depths below.

"No!" Steve cried, saddened at being unable to save his friend. Cole too was saddened by his inability to save Bucky; but he could sense that Bucky's thoughts were on his dear best friend.

Both were filled with remorse at not being able to save one of their own. Gabe, however, was successful in getting to Zola and arrested him.

Steve and Cole stood over the corpse of the Hydra soldier that had attacked them. Steve, his voice still cracked, uttered, "I-is it dead?"

"No… the demon escaped before we could kill it." Cole said looking back at Steve Rogers.

"I'm sorry that I was unable to catch Bucky in time… but he was thinking of keeping you safe all the while. How he's always with you at the End of the Line." Cole said and placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Thanks Cole…" Steve said. Even though Cole's words helped, the super soldier continued to blame and hold himself responsible.

Cole, however, was concerned; demons and spirits never left a host on their own accord. Could this world have something that allowed the Rage demon to exit before the host was killed or could it be that Hydra had experimented with this particular demon before it attacked them? If so what could it be?

* * *

Back at Hydra's secret base, the Rage demon appeared and growled, **"** _ **WhY dId YoU cAlL mE bAcK?! I hAd ThEm!**_ **"**

"I called you back, Rage, because I want a report on Dr. Zola. Has he been captured?" The Red Skull asked, glaring at the demon as it calmed down enough to remember its place. Since they first met, Schmidt had learned everything about the demon, including the world it came from, especially its weapons and other kinds of demons similar to it.

" _ **YeS…**_ **"** The Demon replied, **"** _ **BuT I WaS aBlE tO gEt RiD oF aT lEaSt ONE oF tHe CaPtIaN's FrIeNdS.**_ **"**

"Not what I expected from a creature from the same world as the American's puppy, but it's a start." Schmidt said. Anger burnt inside him at the thought that the Captain and the young man named Cole were still alive. Even though the insult of Schmidt's words stung the demon, it was able to feed on more of the Red Skull's unusually powerful rage.

" _ **WhAt ArE yOu GoInG tO dO aBoUt ZoLa? He KnOwS aBoUt ThE pLaN! He'Ll BeTrAy YoU!**_ **"** The Demon asked, following his master out of his office and down the corridor. The Hydra soldiers that weren't used to the demon's presence stared, but quickly looked away, as they did not want to incur the wrath of their leader's ally.

"I've known Dr. Zola for some time." Schmidt said, "He knows that anything that happens now will not change the outcome of the plan. And if he does talk, it just means that I will need to remove him when I initiate the plan."

Before the demon could speak up, he sensed how angry it would be for Zola to talk. However, he realized that he had focus on completing the final stages of his plans. The demon bowed and slid away somewhere, waiting, waiting for its prey to return. Even though the demon hated waiting, what it hated more was when its prey escaped.

* * *

(So what did you think? Did anyone actually think I wasn't going to add a Demon from Cole's world in this? Does anyone like how I had the demon's speech looked in novalized format. Just what do you think is Schmidt's plan? What fate awaits Zola after what happened to Bucky? Find out in the thrilling conclusion of this adventure in the Final Assault: beginning anew.)


	4. Ch4: Final Assault Beginning anew pt1

(WHOA! Hey everybody, wassup? I had spent weeks and several sleepless nights to get this entire last chapter done but seeing how big it was all together I decided to divide it up into not one, not two, but three parts!

*Pauses as the audience screams excited*

And that's not all! I'd like to seriously, no seriously, thank both the Marvel Studios and BioWare Corp for making these two monumental items for people like myself, a humble fan and inspired writer/artist to be inspired to write and draw in honor of their accomplishments.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Captain America: it's characters, or its contents, or Dragon Age: It's characters or its contents. They are the property of their respective owners.

*Twilightnite13 remained silent to honor the two companies for their hardwork. He then stood up again and said into a mic* Are you all ready!?

*The crowd cheers* I can't hear you!

*The crowd cheered louder as Twilightnite13 raised his arm* Let's get this party started!

*Cole appeared in a puff of smoke as he told the readers* Please do not forget to read and review this and the other two parts that will be coming soon.)

* * *

When the surviving commandos returned to London, Philips was angered, not only did they lose a good soldier but they also learned that there was now a demon involved. The colonel felt like he stepped out of reality and entered some kind of fantasy story. But the eye-witness accounts and visual recordings recovered from the Hydra train proved the existence of the demon that took Bucky away from them. Medical staff performed an autopsy on the Hydra soldier. Once processed, they showed their findings to a more irate colonel who discovered that the body had begun to ignite and burn away before Captain Rogers and Cole had ended the soldier's life. Filing it in his "Deal with it later" pile, the Colonel decided on how to get Dr. Zola to talk, even though he didn't seem to have a cyanide pill like all of the Hydra prisoners that they had taken in before. The idea just came to him as he needed to make a call to for a dinner plans.

* * *

In London, Dr. Zola was escorted into an empty room that contained a stretcher, a table, two chairs. One of the SSR soldier handed the minute scientist his glasses for him to see his surroundings better. He focused on the stretcher and noticed small droplets of what appeared to be blood.

Fear built up inside him as he imagined what they might do to him in order to make him talk. Before anything conclusive could come into his mind, the door opened, forcing the Swiss scientist to turn and see a man in an American colonel uniform walking in. In his arms was a tray with a glass of milk, salt and pepper shakers, fork and knife, some cut up potatoes and broccoli surrounding a piece of steak.

Sitting down, uncertain, Zola asked the colonel, "What is this?"

"Steak." The colonel replied getting the tray ready for his "guest".

"What is in it?" Zola asked again.

Colonel Philips looked at Zola before sitting down across from him and said, "Cow."

Looking the scientist in the eye, colonel Philips noticed he hadn't touched the plate and asked, "Doctor, do you realize how difficult it is to get ahold of a prime cut like that out here?"

"I don't eat meat." Dr. Zola replied.

Philips' face became grim as he asked, "Why not?"

"It disagrees with me." Dr. Zola answered.

"How about cyanide? Does that give you the rumbly tummy, too?" The colonel asked, bringing up the matter at hand quicker than needed. Dr. Zola smiled at that comment for what, the colonel didn't understand nor did he want to. The colonel turned the tray around and began to eat the food that was supposed to be for the captive doctor, explaining his reasoning.

"Every Hydra agent that we've tried to take alive and have our specialist interrogate crushes a little pill before we could stop 'im."

"Yes, it must be difficult when your specialist is a being from another world. Especially if he's a spirit." Dr. Zola added as he watched the colonel eat. Philips stopped eating to look at the doctor, guessing that Hydra knew about Cole.

Zola smiled, "Our specialist in such things told us about his origins."

Deciding to ignore the talk of spirits and demons, he continued talking, "But not you."

Zola's smile faded, confirming the colonel's theory, which he said, "So here's my brilliant theory. You want to live."

The smile returned to the minute doctor's face as he deduced, "You're trying to intimidate me, Colonel."

"I bought you dinner." Philips pointed out to the tray of food. He then took the paper that was brought in with the food and slid it forward for the Hydra scientist to read.

"'Given the valuable information he has provided and in exchange for his full cooperation, Dr. Zola is being remanded to Switzerland'?" Dr. Zola asked, reading the report on the paper in front of him, looking to the colonel with a confused look on his face.

Sprinkling salt on the remaining food, Colonel Philips, explained, "I sent that message to Washington this morning; of course it was encoded."

He then placed the salt down and taking his fork in hand, the colonel pointed out, "You guys haven't broken those codes, have you? That would be awkward."

Trying to downplay the fear of Schmidt's hearing of his betrayal, Dr. Zola said, "Schmidt will know this is a lie."

"He'll kill you anyway, Doc." The colonel added, "You're a liability. You know more about Schmidt than anyone. Or he could send his _specialist_ to deal with you. Seeing that we have no idea how to deal with those kinds of things from entering our walls, I don't know what could be a worse way to go. Killed by people you believed in, or by something that burns away at you from the inside out. I've seen the autopsy reports. Very painful. I bet that lad that was killed was glad to be free from such pain. And the last guy that you cost us was Captain Roger's and our specialist's closest friend, so I wouldn't count on the best of protection. Physical or Spiritual."

The fear became more noticeable as Dr. Zola looked at the colonel again, "It's you, or Schmidt. It's just the hand you've been dealt."

Taking a second to think of this, Zola began talking, "Schmidt believes he walks in the footsteps of the gods."

Philips gave a slight laugh as he continued to chew food.

"Only the world itself will satisfy him. I believe that's why the demon Rage came to serve him. Why he was like zis Elder One that the boy would know of." Zola reasoned.

"You realize that's nuts, don't you" Colonel Philips asked, hoping that the Hydra scientist hadn't started to believe the talk of spirits, other worlds, and demons.

Dr. Zola gave a slight exhale, like a chuckle and said, smiling slightly, "What? Sanity of the plan is of no consequence. Not with evidence before us."

"And why's that?" Colonel Philips asked, still not buying the whole Spirit and Demon thing.

"Because he can do it!" Dr. Zola proclaimed loudly.

Deciding to get the doctor talking, the colonel asked, seriously, "What's his target?"

"His target, colonel." Zola began, leaning forward, "Is everywhere."

The answer he received from the scientist made the colonel stop eating. He knew it was big but not the entire world. Dr. Zola then let out a little chuckle as he said, "And with demons like Rage assisting him, it will take weeks for him to conquer this world."

The news made the colonel even more upset. He got up, walked away and knocked on the door to instruct the guard to let him out, leaving Zola alone in the room.

* * *

In a humongous hanger, a super large bomber, a modified or advanced looking Horten, stood alone. Next to the port side wheel of the bomber stood highly trained Hydra agents, eight pilots in all. Walking passed them were Johann Schmidt and his Demonic accomplice, Rage. As both Red Skull and the demon came into view, the eight pilots stood at attention.

Schmidt stood next to a stool where a tray held a bottle of the best drink that Schmidt had ever tasted and a fancy pint glass. The Red Skull looked out to the army of committed and loyal Hydra agents that were assembled for the plan that Schmidt had been furiously attempting to complete before long. The demon's ability to enhance and corrupt the energy that fueled the pilot's private bombers attached to the giant drained him, but it would definitely be worth it.

Schmidt had learned from his new servant that not only could the demon be fueled and attracted, but greater demons like himself could bring out the rage in people that humans attempted to bury away for one reason or another. So, even if the citizens of their targets were not in the blast radius, the rage effects will still shower over them, causing every man, woman, and child to turn on themselves and begin fighting. Rage had also attempted to open a portal to the demon's realm known as the Fade in order to have more Demons come through in order to assist in his master's plans but it has been proven difficult the lack of inherent mystical energy to draw on, especially for his type of demon.

Turning to the pilots, Schmidt declared, "Tomorrow, Hydra will stand master of the world. Born to victory on the wings of _the Valkyrie_. Our enemies' weapons will be powerless against us. If they shoot down one plane then hundreds more will rain fires of righteous vengeance upon them!"

Holding up the glass filled with the alcoholic beverage he recited, "If they cut off one head, two more will take its place."

Then raising his glass up, Schmidt said, "Hail Hydra."

The pilots rose their arms up in salute before chanting, "Hail Hydra!"

Schmidt turned his attention to his army. As he raised his glass to them, all raised their arms up and began chanting as well, in unison, "Hail Hydra!"

Rage watched, ready to feed on the rage of the people that might survive their attack. The demon couldn't stop himself from growling, **_"HaIl HyDrA."_**

* * *

"The Elder One?" Cole asked, listening to what the Colonel reported. His tone was that of fearful terror, in contrast to how it was when the Howling Commandoes were transporting Zola to London.

He was overtaken by the pain that Bucky's death had caused the captain and the rest of the commandoes. Cole began to demand that they kill Zola or he would. The more Cole obsessed over it, the more he felt like a stranger to him; and the feeling that Steve got reminded him of the thing that possessed the Hydra agent on the train.

It had to take both Carter and Stark to try and calm Cole down, reminding him that if he continued on like this, he'd become just as he was before meeting his first ever friend, Rhys. Speaking of bringing people back to their senses, Peggy had found Steve sitting alone in the now destroyed bar to which he and the other members of the Commandoes used to go, with a glass and bottle on the surviving table. Apparently, the captain had tried to get drunk but the serum that was used to turn him into the super-soldier he was today enhanced his cells, making it impossible for the alcohol to affect him because of his new growth of regeneration and healing. Peggy, sitting down, was able to talk sense into Steve Rogers, and they agreed to go together to put an end to Hydra.

However the mention of the Elder One had gotten Cole scared, which was quite opposite to how he usually was.

"That's what he said." Colonel Philips told him, seeing the spirit-boy scared, "Who is the Elder One."

"'Fear inside, blackness as a pool of hate. So much has change. I need to stop it. Bend it to my will.'" Cole stated suddenly as he disappeared and reappeared on one of the tall ledges near the ceiling, rocking back and forth.

"Cole?" Steve asked, more concerned now than ever.

"'Betrayed. Blurred at the edge. Like a faded painting. Too long ago, so much confusion.'" Cole recited as he kept rocking. He appeared on the center of the table as he continued.

"Cole. What has this Elder One done?" Carter asked, fearful for him.

"He tore the hole in the sky. Causing the Fade and the waking world to be connected. Starting with the death of the Divine in Haven, slaughtering, plotting, and scheming. Amassing armies of men and demons to him like grass in a field. The Inquisition, they help to stop, cease, and block him off, stopping his demon army, stopping the assassination. Wishes to take the place of the Maker to make the world the way he remembers it. Forced spirits to become demons while through the Breach. Hurting them, making them lash out and attack in a world too different from their own. Magic strongest ever known, commanding an Archdemon, a dragon to his will. The Venatorri, follow out of guidance and prayer. The Red Templars, follow for duty and order he seeks to establish. Forces spirits to become demons." Cole said, shaking as he said this. He had actually hoped that this world wouldn't need to suffer the way that his was at this moment. But if the demon was able to open a portal the Fade or Thedas, then the Elder One would try to make this world his own too.

While Cole was rambling on, the other commandoes began to worry about this Elder One. A sudden jerk from Steve snapped Cole out of his ranting. He, however continued, looking at Steve, "Freedom wishes to extend to Compassion, offering, unstrengthening him? First of his kind, needing to protect the rights of others, offering shelter, connecting people to each other to help them grow together."

Steve was shocked by what Cole was uttering, as if seeing him as something else. As Carter came close, Cole turned to her, "Faith goes well with courageous actions, helping to enlighten hearts for a better tomorrow. Wishing to the gods to make the hopes of others come true."

Stark approached briefly to motion for Steve and Carter to follow, wanting to talk in private while Cole continued his ranting.

"What's wrong with him?" Peggy asked concerned looking over to Cole.

Howard however deduced, "Mention of the Elder One and how Schmidt's plans to use the demons from Cole's universe or world must have caused him, along with the loss he feels for Sergeant Barnes, to go into an agitated state. He's going to need time to come to terms with the idea of the Elder One becoming involved. He seems to be locked within himself, remembering his time as a spirit, then a demon and his time with this Inquisition. I don't know when he'll snap out of it… who knows how long he lived."

"Well get him out of it." Colonel Philips demanded.

"It's not that simple, he could be like this for who knows how long." Stark said. All four of them turned to Cole, who was now playing innocently play battle with the models of the tanks and having them, the four humans turning to face each other again, "If we force him out of it he might become a demon like the thing Rogers and his squad met on that train."

"There's no such things as Demons, Magic, or Spirits. It's a bunch of horse-hockey." Philips said, loud enough to get the attention of Cole.

Cole suddenly appeared in the middle of their talk and he asked, "You don't believe… The only thing you believe is what your five senses. You only need to believe that I am here to help, that's what I do. That's what I want to do."

The four adult humans looked to each other, surprised at how quickly Cole had recovered. But the look in his eyes revealed that he hadn't recovered at all and was delving deeper into the psychosis.

Thinking quickly, Peggy approached and placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, forcing Cole to turn his attention to the British officer. Startled by the sudden turn of his head, Peggy Carter asked, "Cole. When you first came to us, what was it you wanted to do?"

"Faith asks the question that Compassion should know greatly, what I wanted to do when I arrived. I said…"

Cole paused as he fell silent and said, "I said…"

Realization dawned on him as he said, "I said… I wanted to help protect, help be like Freedom, a shield."

"We need you to please come back and help us, Cole. Only you will be able to help us deal with the demon and help us defeat Hydra." Peggy said, looking at him in the eye.

Cole focused on her before turning his attention to Steve Rogers, Howard Stark, Colonel Philips, and the Howling Commandoes who, hearing Cole's ranting, came to investigate. Cole's memories and mind began to clear themselves as he finally found himself in place, and asked, "Peg?"

Peggy smiled before hugging Cole like an older sister would a younger brother after coming out of a traumatic experience. The others were glad to see Cole back to normal, even as Dugan, in his own colorful way, asked what had happened.

After getting the entire unit's personal assembled, the colonel began speaking on what he had learned from Zola, "Johann Schmidt belongs in a bughouse. He thinks he's a god and is willing to blow up half or consume half of the world in senseless violence in order to prove it, starting with the USA."

"The Elder One, Corypheus, assumed he was bringing the world I am from into proper order as he remembered it, and was willing to commander an army of demons marching across a powerful nation and murder an empress to do it. He will not stop until he makes himself a god, sitting on the Maker's throne, and shape the world the way that he thinks it should be." Cole explained, standing, instead of sitting like the other members of the commandoes. He was giving them insight on how similar Corypheus and the Red Skull were in committing to their plots and schemes.

Approaching the empty seat that was to be Cole's, Howard Stark sat down and he told those assembled, "Schmidt is working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard in an hour."

Everyone looked at each other or glanced over the reports in front of them. Peggy's eyes turned to Steve, her worry well-hidden to all except the spirit in the room.

Gabe looked up and asked the colonel, "How much time do we have?"

"According to my new best friend, under twenty-four hours." Philips answered, looking up at the soldier.

"Where is he now?" Jacques asked.

Philips held up a picture of snowy White Mountains, suggesting a freezing place or somewhere near the cold parts of the world as he pointed, "Hydra's last base, here. In the Alps. Five-hundred feet below the surface."

He tossed the picture and its copies to his side where Jim was sitting, and, studying it, told them, "So what are we supposed to do? I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door."

He dropped the images in dismay as he and the others began to feel that infiltrating the base was impossible.

"Why not?" A voice asked, causing all eyes to turn to the Captain, Steve Rogers, unsure of what he is saying. Cole turned to face his friend and sensed determination and anger, causing him to believe he could make it without dying.

This became evident when Steve Rogers looked up at the table's occupants and said, "That's exactly what we're gonna do."

* * *

Steve drove himself along on his custom made motorcycle, _Liberator_ , which was made by Stark and his staff, for use in the field. With everything he needed, he drove off to attract the attention of Hydra, driving directly to their base.

It wasn't long before he heard the roar of the engines and looked back to see a patrol of six Hydra agents driving up in assault motorcycles like him, but with more advanced looking weapons and smoother hauls. They began shooting at him, firing bolts of blue energy at the super-soldier.

Flipping a switch near one of the controls of his bikes he set off a trip wire which the first four were able to avoid but the last two got hit and fell off their bikes, hard. Steve, feeling like it was getting too cold for this to be a fair fight, activated the rear-facing flamethrower that took out another two Hydra agents. Looking to his left Steve saw the remaining two were now riding on a different road that soon converge with the one he was on.

Acceleration into his bike, Captain America rode past the two Hydra agents, but not before pulling the pin on one of their grenades. He held the pin up for the two to notice; they looked at each other, and, before they could pursue or even attempt to get off, the two of them exploded along with their motorcycles. Just as Steve turned to face the front, he noticed a Hydra tank, bigger than most, locking on to him. He took his shield from his back and set it up to protect his front as he drove faster. One of the cannons in the bunkers fired, the shield took the dirt that went off around him as he swerved to avoid being hit.

Through the whizzing flash of icy blue light and falling dirt, Captain America noticed the tank rolling forward. So before it could fire on him, Steve flipped another switch to fire his miniature rocket launchers. The tank exploded, leaving only wreckage in its place. Rogers turned his bike to drive up the bunker's wall and land, catching the attention of every Hydra agent in the compound. The Agents fired at him. The explosions of their shots missed Steve as he circled around them, the shells exploded around the Hydra agents, causing them to fall.

Steve then aimed his bike at the heavily fortified front gates and used his control panel to activate the self-destruct function. He squat down low on the seat before pushing off, and, with his shield, dove at the Hydra agent's body, causing them both to fall off the unmanned tank. The unconscious agent fell to the ground while Steve rolled himself back onto his feet. As he ran, an agent attempted to stop him, but throwing his shield at the agent, the captain knocked him out. He then caught the shield as it flew back to him and placed it in front of him as he prepared for the detonation. The bike drove along to the gates until it exploded with the gates, causing those inside to take notice of the captain's presence.

Through the fiery wreckage came the demon of Rage that caused Bucky to be taken away from Captain America and his friends. The demon spotted as the one human fought his way through the Hydra soldiers and roared, charging at him. He boxed the captain in with two other Hydra heavy soldiers, and as the two used their onboard flamethrowers Rage approached, sliding through the jets of fire and swiped his claws at the shield. The moment his claws came in contact with the Vibranium shield, the Rage demon howled in pain and unleashed a powerful blast of fire at the captain, who hid behind his shield. Just when Rage stopped in his assault he saw the shield still standing with him. But it gave more Hydra soldiers with their guns and cannons, surrounding the human.

 ** _"YoU eItHeR sUrReNdEr Or BuRn HuMaN."_** The demon snarled, wanting to kill him, but was explicitly ordered by his master, the Red Skull, to bring the captain to him alive so that he could do the deed himself.

Surprising the demon, because he was able to sense the rage inside the captain, saw as the captain dropped his shield and stopped. Rage, growling ordered, **_"BrInG hIm To ThE mAsTeR!"_**

"Yes, Herr Rage." Two soldiers said. They approached Rogers, taking his shield from him, and led him with his arms behind his back. Rage huffed, annoyed that he wasn't able to kill the captain yet, unable to comprehend what is going on. Where was the _thing_ that his master called, "Captain America's puppy." Rage had not seen the supposed Spirit at all. The one call Cole. He went along with the number of Hydra agents that escorted and hauled Captain America away to face their leader.

* * *

(What did you all think of that? I was like *imitates an explosion sound with his hands over his head to the air* Mind blown when the idea of adding that event where the Elder One getting involved into this already bad world war would upset Cole. But thankfully they were able to get him out of it before he was locked in his memories forever.

And who really thought that Hydra wouldn't hold the demon in a high position under their leader? Anyone? Anyone at all? I wonder what the next two parts will show? Will the SSR be able to help bring down Hydra? Will Cole be able to deal with the demon on his own? And will Peggy and Steve finally admit their love for one another? Find out on the thrillingly exciting conclusion trilogy: Final Assault beginning anew pt2)


	5. Ch5: Final Assault Beginning anew pt2

(Hey everyone, funny story I meant to put part two on, but things got on the way so I'll get both the second and third parts together at once.

This will be the last chapter of this short but spectacular novel. I hope everyone liked reading it and will continue to after I finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to either Captain America or Dragon Age they are the property of their respective owners

Please don't forget to read and review I really want to hear your thoughts and ideas about this story.)

* * *

Captain America was silent as they approached Schmidt's office just as the leader of Hydra noticed them. Schmidt spoke, "Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say, you do it better than anyone."

Looking over to the demon, Schmidt asked, "Where is the puppy."

 ** _"NoT hErE, mY lOrD."_** Rage reported. He honestly couldn't sense a trace of the thing.

Schmidt found that odd. He thought for sure that where ever the captain went, Cole would follow, like a puppy following a boy. He decided to focus on the one who had infuriated him more than any man alive.

Seeing how his servant hadn't moved, Schmidt ordered, "Go and guard reorganize our troops outside."

Rage wanted to protest, wanting to feed more on his master's rage towards Captain America, but was forced to obey and left the room.

Returning his attention to the American, Schmidt continued speaking, "But there are limits, to what even you can do, Captain."

"Or did Eriskine tell you otherwise?" Schmidt asked, smirking at his own joke, having been the one who ordered the assassination of the life of the scientist who made Steve Rogers the man he was today.

That, however turned out to be the wrong move on the part of the Red Skull's as Steve jabbed, "He told me you were insane."

"Ah." The Skull said, figuring that both he and the late doctor would believe that. He looked down and said, "He resented my genius and tried to deny me what's rightfully mine."

"But he gave you everything." Schmidt remarked gesturing to the captain in a callous way, but inside he was fuming with thoughts of murdering the captain.

"So, what made you so special?" Schmidt asked, wanting to know how Eriskine would choose someone like this American to take the serum. His smirk faltered at seeing the captain's own smile.

As he smiled, Captain America stated, "Nothing."

The answer confused Schmidt, and made him wonder what he meant by that. The Captain continued, "I'm just a kid from Brooklynn."

Hearing that made Schmidt lose his temper and he slugged the captain hard in the face. He then back handed the super-soldier, and finally shoved his fist into the captain's solar plexus. The pain made the captain fall to his knees. The captain took deep breathes, and, looking up at the Red Skull, Captain America remarked, "I can do this all day."

"Oh of course you can, of course. But, unfortunately, I'm on a tight schedule." The Red Skull said, pulling out his personal Hydra pistol and aimed it at the captain, ready to finally be rid of the man with the shield, ready to watch him vaporize into atoms. Before the Red Skull could pull the trigger, there came sounds of something embedding into the rock that served as Hydra's main base. All eyes turned to see what appeared to be three figures zip lining across one mountain to the window.

Looking back at the Hydra leader, Steve breathed, coldly, "So am I."

He used the tyrant's distraction to pull one of the Hydra Agents to be as his shield. Schmidt fired, vaporizing the agent instead of his enemy. Just after the blast, the windows were forced open by Falsworth, Gabe, and Dugan crashing in, they began firing at the Hydra agents in the room. Falsworth shot at the Hydra agents with his sub-machine gun, a Sten MKII SMG. Gabe, brandish his own machine gun, a Browning M1919A4. Dugan joined in with his pump-action shotgun, a Winchester 1897. As they fired, they made sure not to hit their leader: Captain America tossed the other Hydra agent that was holding him down into the air, sending him into a wall.

In all the fighting, Schmidt had used this chance to escape, leaving his men to fight and die so he could complete his plans.

Falsworth hung his rifle behind him and he used his side arm, firing while he went. Grabbed Steve's shield, shouting, "Rogers! You might need this."

"Thanks!" Steve called back as he caught it, put the shield on and hurried after the Red Skull. He trusted that they will be able to survive and take care of any other Hydra agents in their way.

* * *

Alarms went off throughout the complex. Every available Hydra soldier with their energy weapons marched to engage the intruders.

A door exploded and out came Jim Morita, Jacque Dernier, a squad of soldiers, and Cole who ran, to get close enough for his daggers to be of use. The Allied soldiers fired their guns while supplying support to their gunless ally.

"We're in! Assault team, GO!" Jim shouted into his mic, signaling the forces outside to attack, firing on the Hydra agents. Cole provided cover as he used his daggers to block the shots from the Hydra's energy weapons. Cole then disappeared, only to appear behind one Hydra soldier whom he stabbed through with his daggers. Cole pulled away in time to evade a shot, using one of the martial arts moves he learned, kicked the soldier hard into a wall before slashing at another. The Spirit was determined to keep his promise to the SSR, by helping them end this war with Hydra.

* * *

Colonel Philips put the phone in his ear into the nearby soldier's pack as he ordered, "Move out!"

Signaling the assault on the Hydra headquarters to commence. All the soldiers with him, SSR or regular army, came out of their hiding places and charged, ready to end this.

Rage turned abruptly when the sounds of the SSR's weapons went off. Facing them, the demon ordered, **_"HoLd ThE lInE! SlAuGhTeR tHeM!"_**

The Hydra soldiers began running for cover and, obeying the demon, fired their weapons at the SSR soldiers. Rage roared as he unleashed a power blast of his demon fire at the soldiers, causing those who were not able to get out of the way to turn into charred skeletons. The bullets might have impacted the demon's body but because of the lack of the energy needed to make him feel any pain, he laughed. The bullets melted into small puddles of molten metal before oozing out of his lava and fire like body and fell to the ground. But when one of the enemy soldiers picked up the Hydra weapons and used it on him, the demon roared in pain before retreating. To him it was as powerful as a mage's Arcane Bolt, but not strong enough to end him. As he slid past the soldiers that served his new master's order, he needed try and summon more of his kin to this world.

* * *

Jacque met up with Dugan and Falsworth. The redheaded man with the bowler hat pulled out the Hydra rifle that he brought or picked up along the way and began firing it at the Hydra agents as some means of payback and continued to sweep the place clean of any Hydra personal.

Cole went with Gabe and Jim to sabotage any of the Hydra's base weapons and search for the Demon, Rage. Cole could feel every soldier killed by the Hydra's weapons, feel their sudden disappearance. He even felt the dying feelings and thoughts of the Hydra soldiers, even as he cut them down or provided help to his friends. Knowing that he must focus in order to help, he does so and charged, became invisible, punching one agent and stabbing the other Hydra agent in the gut.

* * *

Schmidt couldn't believe how much anger and failures he had faced because of one man. The door nearby exploded, forcing the Red Skull to pick up a fallen soldier's cannon and start firing at the incoming American Soldiers. When Schmidt saw a break he ran to the hanger, knowing that if he was able to take off in _the Valkyrie_ he could still win.

* * *

Several Hydra soldiers fell from the gunshots of the opposing forces the last remaining Hydra agent, in his small squad, shouted, "Cut off one head, two more sha-" before collapsing from being shot at as well.

Colonel Philips, Peggy Carter, and a squad looked at their handy work as the colonel used the pump to force the empty shell away and remarked, "Let's look for two more!"

Just before they could proceed, fire erupted, causing the man shot by Colonel Philips to rise again, an aura of fire around him as he said in a growl of a voice, **_"BURN!"_**

He held out his hand and a fireball shot out, hitting the closest soldier, causing an explosion that forced all and any survivors to fall backwards. Peggy and Philips stared up in horror as the demon possessed man approached, even as their squad open fired. The Demon laughed as if he didn't care about the human he was wearing, **_"DoN't yOu HuMaNs GeT iT!? YoUr WeApOnS aRe WiThOuT aNy SpIrIt, ThAt'S wHy YoU cAn'T sToP mE!"_**

"Then try mine!" A voice called, catching the attention of the demon as he was squeezed the life out of one of the soldiers, who looked as though he was being burned by the Hydra agent's touch. Cole appeared, and he used his daggers to slash off the arm of the possessed agent, causing the demon to roar in pain.

The American soldier fell and scurried away to the rest of his squad. The colonel continued to watch in disbelieve.

The flesh of the Hydra agent finally burnt to ashes, revealing the lava and fiery body of the demon of Rage that Colonel Philips had disregarded as a hallucination and make belief. The Demon however scoffed, **_"UsElLeSs MeAtBaG!"_**

"This ends now, demon." Cole said standing protectively in front of Philips and his men.

 ** _"No, ThInG, iT eNdS wItH yOu DeAd AnD tHiS wOrLd BuRnInG fOr My LoRd!"_** Rage shouted as the two charged.

Peggy wanted to get up and provide support, but feeling the aged hand of her C. O., she listened as he said, "Best leave it to the boy. If that damn demon's right, Cole's the only one that can take it on."

Peggy looked back to see Cole and the Rage demon fighting intensely, Cole kept reappearing before the humans, using his daggers to keep them safe by absorbing the impact of the fire attacks. So, with a focused determination, she nodded and said, "Good luck, Cole."

Cole smiled under his hat, straightened his lips and charged at the Demon of Rage. The demon roared as he held out both hands and let loose a power blast of fire, shooting out from the space in between its fingers. Cole rolled out of the way and then used his power to get behind the demon. It felt its enemy behind it and turned. Cole ran away from the flames before he flipped over the demon and delivered shallow cuts at the bulk of the Rage demon.

The demon hollered in pain and momentarily stopped its attack. Just as Cole ran up to stab his daggers into the demon's vital area, the demon grabbed the spirit by the neck and raised him up, off the ground. The burning sensation from being held by the demon caused Cole to gasp in pain while trying to get the demon to let go. The Demon's eyes narrowed as it let out a humorless chuckle.

It raised its head and began to gather energy at it for it to unleash some sort of fire type spell. However, the demon was unable to cast it since Cole began swinging his body before his legs hit their target, a spot under the massy bulk of the demon's body. The sudden attack caused Rage to drop Cole who retrieved, charged up and rammed his dagger up the head of the Rage demon before bringing the other one down on the demon's head. Cole waited, listening to the demon of Rage's death cry before pulling his daggers out. Rage roared louder than ever before dropping; its body began to sink back into the pool of lava on the floor just as its kind did when someone killed them.

Panting heavily, Cole regathered his composure and hurried to help the SSR deal with the remaining Hydra soldiers.

* * *

Schmidt stopped running as he felt a pain in his head. He then called, "Rage? Rage!"

Unable to see the demon respond to his commands, Schmidt deduced that either Captain America or Cole was able to kill it.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he fired his pistol at none other than Captain America, who blocked the attack with his shield. Schmidt growled and fired again, still running.

Steve blocked the next shot and ran after the man who had killed two people that Steve cared for; he was not going to let Schmidt get away with what he has done. Stopping, Steve got his shield ready to fly and threw it. The shield bounced off the wall and just as it was about to reach its wielder's target, doors began closing but were halted by the captain's shield.

Hearing the gong sound, Steve realized that his shield had not reached its target and hurried to catch up. A Hydra soldier in the cannon armor came out and shot his flamethrowers at him. Thinking quickly, Steve hid on the indent that was a door to another section of the lab. The flames died down, allowing Steve to see the soldier aiming again before the Hydra soldier fired off another volley. Just when it looked like Captain America was about to be cooked by the Hydra agent, machine gun fire went off, causing the pack on the Hydra soldier's back to explode. Steve, hearing the explosion, glanced over to see the dead Hydra agent's burning body falling forward.

He then jogged up, wondering who did this when he saw Peggy Carter, in a brown SSR jacket running up with a battalion of SSR soldiers. They were securing the area as Captain America said, "You're late."

There was a silent uneasiness between them before Carter asked, "Weren't you about to…"

"Right." Steve said, remembering his mission. He hurried after Schmidt, grabbing his shield on the way before the doors closed behind him.

* * *

After finally reaching _the Valkyrie_ , Schmidt climbed up the ladder to board the aircraft.

At one of the doorways leading to the hanger was Cole, leading a group of SSR soldier as he saw the Red Skull and the pilots. When they got close enough, Cole turned to the soldiers and ordered, "Don't let them onboard!"

"You heard the lieutenant, Open fire!" The soldier said as he and his two buddies opened fire, shooting at the pilots who were just climbing up the ladder.

Cole gritted his teeth in frustration seeing the Red Skull escaping. He turned and said, "Stay here. Don't let any of them after me."

"Gotcha!" The soldier nodded and they stayed where they were. Cole ran to the aircraft as fast as he could. As he ran, he provided as much support to the soldiers who were willing to risk their lives to keep their homes and families safe from people who wished to kill or enforce their rule on them. Cole slid on his knees to deliver a gash to a Hydra's soldier's leg, causing him to fall before cutting across another's stomach, and punching a third as he went by him. His delay to help the soldiers made him to arrive in the same destination as Steve as both, Super soldier and spirit boy raced to reach _the Valkyri_ e before it could take off. But it went along too fast for either of them.

Just as the two stopped, they heard tires skidding to a halt and turned to see Colonel Philips and Peggy Carter in a customized hot rod with the Hydra symbol on its grill.

"Get in!" Philips ordered. They both got on, Rogers taking the passenger seat while Cole climbed on and placed his legs in the space between Peggy's and Philip's seat.

"What happened to the demon?" Peggy asked, just as Philips floored the pedal to make the car go as fast as possible.

Holding on to his hat with a hand, Cole said, loud enough over the wind, "He's dead."

Philips pushed the vehicle to its limit, attempting to reach the plane before it could take off. The hanger doors began to open, signaling they needed to hurry.

"We must go faster!" Cole cried out, as he held on.

"I know!" Philips shouted back. He looked throughout the dashboard, saw a red button, and pushed it.

The four of them lurched backwards as the car suddenly picked up new speed, now accelerating fast enough to reach the airship… hopefully.

Both Cole and Steve climbed out of the top of the car as the captain ordered, "Keep it steady!"

"Wait!" Peggy suddenly cried, getting the attention of the two standing combatants. She pulled Steve to her, planting a kiss on his lips.

After pulling away, Peggy saw Steve's confused face, that is, before Peggy encouragingly told the captain and lieutenant, "Go get him."

The captain looked to his colonel who cracked, "I'm not kissing ya."

Cole, knowing that wasn't what the captain wanted, climbed up to the front of the car, and pressed his body up to the hood with Steve as the rotors slashed at the hot rod. Cole felt a sudden flare of rage from the bridge of the ship. He guessed that Schmidt was furious that he had damaged his own personal ride.

When they got close enough, the plane began to rise into the air, like a bird taking off. Both Steve and Cole jumped up to reach the wheel leg of the aircraft. Steve reached it, Cole almost didn't. He would have fallen had it not been for Steve who caught his friend's arm and said, "I caught you."

Cole smiled as he was pulled up to the wheel and waited for the wheel to begin to rise up into the body of the craft. Both looked back to see the hot rod halfway off the ground, hanging on the edge, but mostly stable on the runway. The two were glad that their friends were safe as they continued to climb upwards.

* * *

Peggy and Philips looked up watching as the intercontinental bomber rising higher into the air, heading towards the sun's light. They were both concerned, but hopeful that the only two hopes that made it onboard could stop the Red Skull and sink that thing before reaching the states.

* * *

After the wall closed, sealing the wheel securely inside. Both Rogers and Cole looked inside to see that they were inside a miniature hanger with small bomb like ships along the back wall of the bomber. They climbed onto the catwalk to see that each of the bomb ships had the names of the city states along the eastern seaboard. Steve's eyes lingered on the one that read "New York". Cole didn't need to use his powers to detect that it made Steve more fearful and angrier.

Suddenly a door hatch opened, and the sounds footsteps on the metal grating alerted the two. They saw Hydra pilots that had survived, each hurrying to one of the suicide ships. Just as the last one passed the nose of the New York bomb, Steve kicked the guy in the face, with enough force to make him fall down on the side. This alerted the other three who now saw their leader's enemy, Captain America, standing there. Two drew knives from the compartment near their boots and approached, only to witness the second threat to their leader's plans, Cole, to appear and stab a dagger into one of the men. The one in front of his comrade, didn't hear a thing as he charged, thinking his fellow pilot would come to provide support. Steve grabbed the stabbing arm of the Hydra pilot and put the man into a hold. Cole turned to see the pilot, who ran away, approaching his bomber. Seeing this too, Steve grabbed the Hydra's agent's knife and flung it at the other one. The Hydra agent gagged before falling forward, dead with the knife sticking in his back.

They heard sounds of feet touching the metal grating and saw that the soldier that Steve knocked down getting into the closest ship, which was designed to land on a city called "Chicago". Cole went to attack him, but Steve stopped him, approached the bomber ship's control on the walkway and caused the bomber ship to eject prematurely while the man fell out with a scream.

While Steve was dealing with this, Cole spotted another Hydra pilot attempting to stop the super soldier, so Cole went up and began a fist fight with the pilot. They were locked in a struggling fight when Cole used his opponent's weight against him, and rolling backwards, used his foot to push the man out into the opening.

As they watched the second one falling out, the Hydra agent that Steve disarmed got onto the ship that was assigned to New York and proceeded to launch himself.

A new pilot, aware of their stowaways went and tackled the captain before he could break the cockpit of the pilot's ship. Pressing the button, the ship dropped with the three men on it. Cole watched, worried. Unsure if Steve was still alive, Cole had to complete the mission. He stayed and fought the other approaching Hydra agents.

* * *

In the main controls of the ship, The Red Skull had thought that he was free to complete his plans to attack the US when he saw one of his bombers flying across the window. Guessing only the captain or the spirit was actually behind the controls, he flipped a switch to identify the vessel from ally to enemy, allowing the gunners to come online to fire at the rogue ship. He was confident that the cannons would deal with the captured ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the launcher part of the bomber plane, Cole had been fighting the remaining soldiers to keep them from getting into their bomber ships. A few minutes after Cole had dealt with the remaining pilot, just as he saw the New York one approaching from behind the space, between the two turbine engines. The impact of the crash was enough to alert everyone that Captain America was back on board

* * *

Steve climbed out of the ship and was greeted by Cole who held a dagger in one hand and the captain's shield with the other.

Smiling the two briefly embraced each other in a brotherly hug as Steve patted the younger man's back.

Holding the shield up for his friend to accept, Cole asked, "Are you ready to end this?"

Steve looked at the shield before taking it, nodding.

* * *

The two friends made their way to the ship's bridge and saw its door. They nodded and got ready. The captain opened the door a crack, looking inside before entering, signaling for Cole to come in. They looked around the bridge but there was no sign of the Red Skull; Cole was puzzled by this. Since this bridge was emitting the emotions and thoughts that the Red Skull usually held inside he could not tell where the real man was from the lingering emotions.

They approached, one on either side of the command chair, wanting to surprise the Red Skull. As they walked past the very thing that Cole felt talking to him, it felt like a muffled scream and it seemed that whatever Schmidt and Hydra were doing with it, it seemed was hurt by the process.

Steve noticed that Cole was being distracted and motioned for Cole to focus on the matter at hand for now. Cole nodded as they approached the chair. Suddenly Cole felt an intent to kill the captain coming from behind them as Cole appeared before the Steve and used his daggers to block the shot. The impact from the cannon like rifle forced Cole to crash onto Steve and the bolt shot out the window.

"You both don't give up, do you?" The Red Skull asked, smirking at the thought of finally getting rid of both thorns in his side.

"Nope!" Captain America shouted as he charged, blocking the shots that Schmidt took with the rifle, the bolts tearing through the ship's haul. Cole got up just as Cap used his shield to get it out of the Red Skull's hands; the ensuing fight making Steve drop his shield. During the fight, Cole ran quickly up at the combatants and leapt up to try and run Schmidt through. Schmidt, seeing this pushed the captain away and kicked Cole to one of the support beams to the plane, keeping the ceiling from collapsing on them.

Cole slid down, the wind knocked out of him as he hit the floor. Steve charged continuing their even fight. Cap tackled the skull down, retrieved his shield and turned around to swat at the skull with his shield. But the skull caught Cap's arm jabbed him in the gut. The Red Skull then grabbed the shield from the star spangled hero and smacked him with it, forcing him to the ground. Steve was then pulled up and pressed against the power source container just as the skull leaned in to sneer. That was an error on his part as the super-soldier head butted him, then picked up the tyrannical leader of Hydra and tossed him into his chair which forced the controls to plummet forwards.

The change in direction caused Cole to reawaken. Digging his daggers into the floor of the plane, Cole climbed up to the side of a beam and walked along it, sheathing his daggers as he did.

Due to the g-force of their increasing descent, the Red Skull and Captain America hit one of ceilings and began jabbing at each other's guts. Having had enough, and wanting to get the plane back on course, Schmidt kicked Rogers across the room where the g-force held him still. Climbing down to the controls, Schmidt activated the Auto-pilot which allowed the plane to resume its flight plan to its destination.

Once gravity was back to normal the Red Skull pulled his pistol and looked around for his targets. Looking around, Schmidt tried to reason with the two, "You could of have the power of the Gods!"

Seeing one of them, Schmidt fired as he continued ranting, "Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations!"

"I have seen the future, Captain, Spirit!" Schmidt shouted as he approached the containment unit for his power source, "There are no flags!"

"Not my future!" Steve shot back. He dived for and grabbed his shield. Missing being shot by the Red Skull's pistol.

"We prefer to fight for people than to achieve something that'd cost people their lives and happiness!" Cole shouted back, causing Schmidt to fire at the beam where Cole was hiding. Cole was able to reappear behind another beam, closer to the captain.

Schmidt aimed and fired again. The shot bounced off of Captain America's shield before the super-soldier swung his arm and tossed it at the mad man, forcing him to be knocked against the containment unit.

Sparks flew as the piece that held the source forced itself upwards. Cole yelled and fell to his knees; the sound of whatever Hydra used to power their weapons was forcing him to the ground, shouting, "It hurts! It's hurting!"

Getting up, the Red Skull asked, pained, "What have you done?"

Cole appeared next to his friend and said, "He stopped you from hurting it. The thing you use to power your weapons of death! Leeching off its energy to bring about death to all instead of using it for its original purpose!"

"Silence!" Schmidt ordered as he approached the container device and reached for the glowing cube of energy.

"No." The Skull breathed as he grabbed the cube, checking to see if it was damaged before smiling. Without thinking of anything else but the cube in the Skull's hand Cole became angry, and acting on instinct. He reached for the cube.

"No!" Cole shouted as he lunged for the cube, in Schmidt's hand. They struggle to grab hold of this mysterious object when energy from the cube began to resonate with them as it pulsed and caused all three to look up at the sea of stars within the airship, the sky over Cole however became different. Schmidt had an exuberant smile on his face while Cole stared in wonder before both felt themselves being pulled into the portals above them.

Schmidt gave a pained cry as his body was sent to the stars. Cole however was relaxed; he knew that it wasn't going to kill him like the Red Skull who had been struggling to break free. Cole knew that the cube had caused this due to their strong feelings.

Looking back at his friend, Steve Rogers A.K.A. Captain America, Cole gave a knowing smile to his friend as the energy engulfed him and took him away from Rogers and his world.

Steve couldn't believe it. Both the Red Skull and his friend, Cole, were gone, just like that. Ignoring the sharp pain in his heart at losing another friend, Steve picked up his shield and watched as the blue glowing cube burned through the metal, causing it fall into the Atlantic Ocean. Rogers went to the control console, and saw the destination of the craft and his current location. He then knew what he had to do and called the SSR that was at the Hydra base.

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Does anyone read me?" Steve asked into the mic that connected him to the Hydra base, praying that the SSR had made it clear of the Hydra agents.

* * *

Back at Hydra Headquarters in the Alps, Jim, Peggy, and Philips were in the command center, waiting for Rogers or Cole to communicate with them. Since the two had left, the SSR had taken care of most to all of the Hydra Agents that fought to the last man.

 _"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Does anyone read me?"_ The voice of Captain America asked, coming from the radio.

On the communications, Jim was able to reply, "Captain Rogers, what is your…"

He was interrupted by Peggy who came and asked, "Steve, is that you? Are you and Cole all right?"

 _"Peggy… Schmidt and Cole are dead!"_ Rogers yelled over the radio. The news had given everyone mixed reactions, obviously the news of Schmidt's death was good, but to lose another of their own was hurting for the commandos.

Gathering the courage she needed, Peggy asked, "What about the plane?"

* * *

Since getting in contact with the base, Steve had been trying to get the plane to change its course and take it out of auto-pilot. He heard Peggy ask about the plane and answered, "That's a little tougher to explain."

 _"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing spot."_ Peggy said, her tone suggested that she wanted him to survive.

Looking at the screen that showed the condition of the plane, Steve replied, "There's not gonna be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down."

* * *

Peggy felt like her heart was breaking when she heard this and said, not noticing Philips order his men to leave Peggy alone with the captain, "I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

 _"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York."_ Steve said, loudly over the wind. This made Peggy's heart beat faster, as she prayed he wasn't going to do something she defines thought that as stupid.

A heavy moment of silence was heard before Steve proclaimed, _"I got to put her in the water."_

"Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out." Peggy pleaded, keeping herself steady as she tried to convince Steve not to make such a desperate move.

 _"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die."_ Steve said from his end.

* * *

Steve looked at the map and sees that he is close to Greenland, perfect since no one would be close to a frozen wasteland right now, meaning he can take the plane down before reaching New York.

Looking at the beautiful scene before him, Steve said, his heart hurting from what he knew he had to do, "Peggy, this is my choice."

No reply meant she must have silently understood. Pulling out his compass, Steve placed it on a secured location, where it would be with him as he forced the plane down. Looking at the picture inside, the picture of Peggy Carter there, Steve was filled with enough strength to do what he had to, while still making it his mission to return to her alive… He must.

As he gazed back at the sky, Captain America forced the controls to go down, making the plane lean forward until Steve saw the ocean instead of the sky.

Looking at the image of the one woman he had ever fallen in love with, Steve asked, "Peggy?"

* * *

"I'm here." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

 _"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."_ Steve told her, trying to keep her mind off of what was about to happen.

A tear escaped her eye as she whimpered, "All right."

She paused to think of a good place to meet up again before stating, "A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."

 _"You got it."_ Steve agreed, his voice almost shaky now, probably getting closer to the water.

"Eight O-clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late." Peggy said, trying to sound brave. She then asked, "Understand?"

 _"You know, I still don't know how to dance."_ Steve said. Peggy couldn't help but smiled a little before saying.

"I'll show you how. Just be there." Peggy assured him, smiling.

 _"We'll have the band play something slow."_ Steve told her, the signal becoming more static, as he said, _"I'd hate to step on your-"_

Suddenly the signal went dead. She looked down before asking, "Steve?"

Nothing but static, but she kept asking, "Steve?"

At the doorway, Colonel Philips looked down, solemn at the loss of two good men, two true heroes who gave their lives to stop Hydra. One friend, and one whom the colonel wished was a friend.

Peggy, unable to hold back the pain any longer began crying loudly. She let the pain flow through her from her heart breaking at the thought that the one man she truly felt love for, was dead.

The Colonel left to finish his business and to inform the remaining Howling commandoes of what became their leader and another of their squad.

* * *

After returning to London, the remaining commandoes returned to the table they were at and held a toast to their most recently lost comrades and friends.

"To the Captain, and to Cole." Falsworth lamented, as the others repeated and took a drink, in respect to their recently fallen comrades. They ignored everyone's celebrating around them at the news that WWII had finally come to an end. Falsworth was the only one dressed in full former military attire while the rest of them were in suits, ready to go back into life as civilians. Or so they would think.

* * *

In the ocean, Howard Stark and his staff were looking for anything that had to do with the wreckage, as the head scientist of the SSR hoped to find Steve Rogers and bring him home. As he looked through the ice covered landscape of the continent of Greenland, Stark's attention was called away as one of his staff called, "Sir?"

Howard and the captain of the ship turned and went to his assistant who showed him an image from their underwater sub, which was connected to the ship.

The camera showed the cube shaped object that gave off the same energy signature as the ammunition from the Hydra Weapons. He let out a brief laugh, remembering one time where Cole had explained that the energy that was being used by Hydra felt like a heartbeat in the ammo pack and even inside the weapons.

Stark became solemn again; he had heard about Cole's apparent death, but felt as if the young man was more than they thought he was. He then ordered the captain, "Take us to the next grid point."

"But there's no trace of wreckage. And the energy signature stops here." The assistant said, trying to persuade his employer to stop searching.

Stark however wasn't going to stop, as he ordered his assistant, "Just keep looking."

He wasn't going to give up. Not anytime soon. He knew inside that both Rogers and Cole were still alive, somewhere.

* * *

(Hey you guys. I was pleading on what to do with the tesseract and Cole when the most interesting idea came to my head. Like it was during the final battle with the Red Skull why not have Cole sent through the portal as well? And because his spiritual energy seemed to have mixed with that of the Tesseract it might have sent him home… Or did it?)


	6. A preview of things to Come

(Hey everyone. I just needed to do as the Marvel movies do and reveal a bit for what I will do in the next part of Cole's journey. You might be surprised when you see it.

I do not own Cole or any other character that are shown in this preview, they are the properties of their respective owners.)

* * *

Cole felt as though he was being hurtled through air of a tunnel that was big enough for him, when somewhere in the tunnel that he entered in opened up and he landed with a breaking thud against the ground. Getting up with some difficulty Cole stood and looked around. Behind him a loud and deep bellow was heard as Cole turned around to see a large white beast with six legs and horns like a bovine creature with a flat tail flying to a city. Three great stone walls sectioned off the city into three segments as the moon made the stone walls glow as though they were made from marble.

Cole's eyes returned to the creature. He watched it as the rain poured down and he could sense its pain.

 _'He's seeking someone… a friend, someone that loves him and he loves back… he's hurt greatly when they have separated, like an arm from the body…'_ Cole thought, sensing the creature's pain as it flew overhead, _'I must help him…bring Balance to him.'_

Cole then proceeded to the very large city. As he walked along, he wondered if Steve was all right and with Peggy. He also hoped that the Second World War in Steve's world had come to an end. Stopping, he felt that this world was, much different from the one he was previously in as well as his own. There was a war here as well and people found safety in the city with three large rings around the different layers of the city.

The scenery turns black as words appear reading for the readers, "Cole will Return, in Avatar's Spirit."

* * *

(That's the end of this story. Now since this is a preview that does not mean that Cole will arrive in that world at the specific time and palce that he was shown to be arriving. He could arrive days later in the city or someplace far away. As some of you guessed it, The place that Cole appeared is in the world of the Four Nations.

Now comes something I really want to say to everyone who is a writing on this site. I realized how long it takes me to post a chapter and well… It's going to get worse for the next four months. And later in time so I wish to partner up with those who understand the series that I know some of you might recognize this. But I will send a message to you in order to form said partnership in this writing venture. If you do receive a message from me about a proposal think of it as a sign of my respect and admiration for your skills as a writer. As together we can put together the chapters and complete the story while having fun doing it. As someone once said, "United we stand, divided we fall." Those of you who may be eager please wait until you receive an email of proposal from me, it'll take time and time is an ominous thing.)


End file.
